


The Science Of Love

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Jesus Henry Christ (2012), Single Father (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Anal Sex, Apologies, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Blushing, Boyfriends, Break Up, College, Confessions, Crushes, Drunkenness, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Humor, Insecurity, Laughter, Loneliness, Love Poems, M/M, Making Love, Morning After, Motorcycles, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Picnics, References to Shakespeare, Regret, Secret Crush, Sharing, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Dave and his family have moved to a new town in Glasgow to be closer to Lucy's university. With the kids growing up and becoming more independent, Dave feels more alone than ever, until he strikes an unlikely bond and friendship with Dr. Slavkin O'Hara, an American professor at the university.
Relationships: Dave Tiler/Dr. Slavkin O'Hara
Comments: 72
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“This place is huge,” Dave remarked as they walked up the path. “Is that why you wanted to come here, Lucy?”

He looked over at his daughter from behind the stack of cardboard boxes he was balancing in his arms. She carried some smaller boxes as well as a backpack.

“No, Dad,” she said. “I wanted to come here because it’s my dream school and it has a variety of majors.”

Dave smiled at her. He couldn’t believe that Lucy was already a university student. This had been her dream school for years. She’d worked so hard to get into it and the day she got her acceptance letter, she squealed and jumped up and down in the foyer of the house like a little girl again. It made Dave immensely proud and also a little sad at the same time.

“How much further do we have to go?” Paul, now 14, asked. “My arms are getting tired.”

“It’s just in that building and down the hallway on the right,” Lucy answered. “The student dorms.”

Paul shifted the box he was holding and blew some hair off his face. Ewan and Evie trailed behind them, also carrying some boxes. They’d all wanted to come down and help Lucy bring her things to her dorm room. They entered the building and followed Lucy down the hallway until they reached her assigned room. It was empty save for two beds and some other furniture. 

“It’s a bit plain,” Dave said, setting down the boxes he’d been carrying with a groan. 

“That’ll change once I help Lucy put up her pictures and posters,” Evie, the nine-year-old, chirped. “Right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lucy smiled at her younger sister. 

“What about me and Paul?” Ewan, who was now twelve, asked. “Can we help too?”

“I’ll need all of your help, but we’ll have to only decorate one side of the room, so my roommate can have space to put their things too,” Lucy explained. “I’ll take the right side.”

Dave smiled at his children even though he felt hollow inside. Lucy was so grown-up now and the others weren’t far behind her. They would be starting at new schools too, since they’d moved so Lucy could be closer to the university. Dave hadn’t liked the idea of her taking the train or the bus alone everyday, and because the kids were getting older, their old house seemed to be smaller, so he decided that perhaps moving was a good idea. Out with the old and in with the new, right?

“Dad?” Lucy asked, jolting Dave out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Dave answered. “Just thinking about how proud I am of you.”

Lucy smiled at him and he reciprocated. 

“Have you got your schedule yet?” Dave asked. “Know where all your class are?”

“Yes,” Lucy answered. “I’m kind of nervous about the psychology class though. I heard it’s taught by an American professor. A Dr.Slavkin O’Hara.”

“Slavkin?” Dave asked. “What kind of name is that?”

Lucy shrugged. Dave helped her unpack the rest of her things with the other kids. They would all start school soon and Dave had a new photography studio he’d started that was due to open soon. He was hoping it would provide a distraction from how lonely he sometimes felt. After Sarah and Rita, Dave had sworn off dating for a while, making the kids his priority. But now that they were older, Lucy had begun pressing him to resume dating, but Dave refused. He wasn’t looking to complicate his life or their lives right now. Though he was tired of being flirted with by the single mums that often came with their kids to the studio or at school meetings.

“Dad, what are we gonna do after this?” Ewan asked. “Can we get something to eat?”

“Sure, bud,” Dave agreed. “We can pick up some pizza from that place we passed on the way here.”

Ewan smiled. Dave ruffled his hair fondly. Lucy’s things were all unpacked and the dorm already looked more inviting. 

“There’s recycling nearby,” Lucy said. “Can you guys help me take these boxes there?”

“Sure we can,” Dave answered. 

“Not you, Dad,” Lucy replied. “I want you to take a walk around campus. It’s really pretty here and I bet you’d get some good shots.”

“Is this your way of proving to me that this place is safe?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Lucy answered. “Run along, Dad. We’ve got this.”

They shared another smile and Dave walked off back outside. It was a beautiful autumn day, the sky clear and blue, the sprawling campus alight with activity. Dave stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and walked along a winding sidewalk beneath some trees, the leaves the colour of flames, vibrant reds and oranges and yellows. Some crunched beneath his shoes as he walked. He saw other parents helping their kids move in, saying goodbye near the school gates. A woman twirled some hair around her fingers and waved at Dave with a smile.

He smiled back shyly but kept walking. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready to start dating again. But he was also tired of not really having another adult to confide in. Sometimes the kids were so busy with their own stuff or their own friends it was like they didn’t Dave anymore. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he’d take the bike out when he got home. That was more helpful than photography when it came to clearing his head. He walked by a large building that looked almost like a cathedral with spiraling towers and a large clock.

“That must be the main building,’ Dave thought.

He hadn’t seen much of the inside except for some pictures Lucy had shown him. He approached the building and walked inside. It was just as large on the inside as it was on the outside. It looked like it had at least three stories, maybe more. Dave whistled as he walked down a hallway, admiring the decor. Suddenly, though, he heard a ruckus come from a staircase nearby.

“Damn it,” an American man muttered.

Dave jogged to the source of the voice and found an older man at the base of the staircase, a couple boxes nearby, heavy-looking textbooks scattered about the floor. 

“Do you need some help, sir?” Dave asked.

The man looked up. He was dressed smartly in slacks and loafers, a wine-coloured sweater beneath a black jacket. He had curly dark hair shot through with grey that matched his beard, a pair of glass askew on his nose. 

“Yes, thank you,” he told Dave. “That’s very kind of you.”

“No problem,” Dave replied, getting down on the floor and helping to pick up the text books, which were emblazoned with the title. ‘Psychology 101’.

“You’re a teacher here?” Dave asked, packing up the books.

“Yes, I am,” the man agreed. “Dr. Slavkin O’Hara. Or, I guess here it’s professor now.”

Dave raised both his eyebrows. This was Lucy’s teacher? He watched as Slavkin picked up the rest of the textbooks and stood up with the boxes.  
“Would you mind helping me carry these to the classroom?” he asked Dave.

“Not at all,” Dave answered. 

He picked up the remaining boxes and followed the professor down the hallway until they reached an open classroom. They set the boxes down onto the large desk in the front of the room. 

“Thank you for the help, Mr…?” Slavkin began

“Tiler,” Dave replied. “Dave Tiler. And don’t worry about it. I was helping my daughter unpack her things in her dorm room earlier.”

“Your daughter is starting here?” Slavkin asked. “That’s nice. What’s her name?”

“Lucy,” Dave answered. 

“Ah, yes her name is on my roster,” Slavkin said. “I look forward to meeting her. And it was nice meeting you, Mr. Tiler.” He offered Dave his hand.

“Please, Professor, call me Dave,” Dave told him.

“It was nice to meet you, Dave,” Slavkin replied. 

“Nice meeting you too,” Dave replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go wrangle up the rest of my kids and say goodbye to Lucy.”

“Of course,” Slavkin replied. “Thanks again for your help.”

Dave smiled and the professor smiled back. Dave left and returned to the student dorms, where he found Lucy and the others returning from taking the boxes to the recycling.

“Well, it looks like you’re all settled in,” Dave told Lucy. “I guess that means me and the others should be off, yeah?”

“It’s gonna be okay, Dad,” Lucy promised. “Don’t cry or you’ll make me cry.”

“I’ll try not to,” Dave replied, feeling his eyes burn. “Now come here and let me hug you.”

Lucy hugged him and he held her tight. “I love you, Lucy. Have fun here, but be safe, please.”

“I will, Dad,” Lucy said. “I promise. But can you promise me something too?”

“Of course, love.”

“Promise that you’ll make friends,” Lucy said. “That you’ll try and meet someone. Do it for yourself.”

Dave sighed. “Alright, love, alright. I promise I’ll meet someone.”

Lucy smiled. “Good.”

She hugged each of her siblings and Dave hugged her once more before they left. This was supposed to be a new chapter for all of them. But Dave was terrified all the same. Who would want to date a widower with three other children still living in the house?


	2. Chapter 2

When Slavkin had first been offered the job to teach at one of the most prodigious universities in England, he’d thought it was a joke. But the headmaster had insisted that they wanted him to teach the psychology class, despite the controversies attached to his name in the US. They offered him free boarding and had even been willing to pay his travel fees. Slavkin had been reluctant to take the job at first, but Audrey and Henry both convinced him to. He’d been concerned about leaving Audrey, since they’d never been apart for more than a night or two, but Henry and his mother Patricia had been kind enough to let her stay with them until he returned. 

Slavkin was grateful to them, knowing that Audrey would be safe. She had wanted to come with him, but was reluctant to leave her home and, more importantly, her new girlfriend, Hannah, behind.

So, after a few days of packing and getting his passport renewed, Slavkin was flown to England and had arrived in Glasgow a few days ago. The headmaster had given him a tour of the university and showed him his classroom, which was as impressive as Slavkin had expected. It reminded him of some Ivy League schools in the States, elegant but classy, rows of wooden chairs and long tables arranged like bleachers. His name was emblazoned upon a plaque that sat on his desk. It took his breath away, the school, his classroom, the fact that he was still wanted as a teacher. True that he did have degrees in both Cognitive Psychology and Sociology from Yale, nobody had ever given him much respect. 

Slavkin smiled to himself as he took one look around the classroom before leaving, switching out the light and locking the door behind him. The first day of class was tomorrow and he was both nervous and excited. He wasn’t sure how the students would respond to him. Would they like him? Respect him? He’d never really had the respect of his students before. Would English students be any different? He walked out of the university’s front door and made his way to the faculty parking lot, where his rented car was waiting in his reserved space. 

Seriously, he had a reserved space? He still couldn’t believe it. Slavkin got into the car, setting his briefcase in the passenger seat before driving home. Well, his temporary home, he figured.

The house the university had rented him was a small but cozy single-story a few blocks from the university as well as a charming coffee shop. Slavkin had already been there a few times already, finding that their honey-ginger tea was a great way to ease his nerves whenever he was anxious about anything. He drove past it this time though, having already been there twice. He reached the house and parked his car in the driveway, then entered. He set his briefcase by the front door and hung up his jacket. He checked his watch. 

The time difference had been hard to get used to and the jet lag from when he’d first arrived had nearly knocked him out, but now he was used to it. It was already seven in the evening in Glasgow, which meant it was two in the afternoon where Audrey was in the States.

“Hopefully she’s home from school by now,” Slavkin said to himself.

He made his way to the study and opened his laptop to Skype. Sure enough, the second he opened it, Audrey was requesting a call. Slavkin smiled and hit accept as he sat down.

“Hey, Dad,” Audrey greeted. “How are you?”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Slavkin replied. “I’m okay. Nervous about tomorrow but otherwise, great.”

“It’ll be okay, Dad,” Audrey said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “You got this.”

Slavkin smiled at his daughter and she grinned back. They spent the next hour catching up and Henry appeared at one point to say hello as well. 

“Dad, are you ever gonna meet someone?” Audrey asked suddenly. “You’ve been divorced from Mom for years now.”

“I know, it’s just, I’m not sure I’m ready,” Slavkin admitted. “I’m not really looking to complicate our lives right now, Audrey. Things are hard enough with me being away from you for the next several months.”

“Dad, you’ve been hiding,” Audrey said. “It’s only you holding yourself back. What’s it gonna take? I don’t like seeing you alone and sad all the time.”

“I’m not alone and sad all the time,” Slavkin protested. “I have you, and Henry and his mother. We’re a family of sorts.”

“Of sorts,” Audrey agreed. “But not really. I understand why you and Patricia didn’t want to be together, but still. I want you to be happy, Dad.”

“I am happy,” Slavkin said. “Happy enough.”

Audrey looked doubtful but she didn’t press any further. “Alright, Dad. I have homework and I promised I’d study with Hannah. I’ll call tomorrow, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too,” Slavkin replied.

Audrey clicked off and he sighed, massaging his temples. He knew he’d been hiding from dating or any sort of intimacy, and his divorce was only part of the reason why. Slavkin left the study and padded through the quiet house to the kitchen to make himself some tea. While it was true that sometimes he didn’t like climbing into an empty bed every night, using Ambien to sleep or coming home to an empty house, he wasn’t sure anyone would want to date him anyway. And even if he did meet someone, even here, what would be the point of dating anyone, becoming close to them, when he was just going to return to America once the school year was over? 

Slavkin sighed, watching the kettle boil before he poured the hot water into his waiting mug, selecting an Earl Grey tea bag from his tea box in the cabinet above the stove. He stirred the bag around in the mug with a spoon, staring at the tiny whirlpool. He lifted the mug to his lips and blew on it before taking a sip, sighing at the warmth and comfort the drink provided. Suddenly, the tranquility was broken by the loud rumble of an engine. Slavkin jumped and nearly dropped his mug. He heard the noise again, louder, and closer, and rushed to the living to look out the window. 

At first he didn’t see anything, then a motorcycle roared into view, turning sharply at the corner of the road and past Slavkin’s house. He felt the rumble of the engine like a thunderstorm or an earthquake. The rider wore a leather jacket and a helmet concealing their face entirely. They stopped at a fork in the center of the neighborhood, revving the engine loudly. Slavkin felt his heart race and his skin tingle at the sight of the motorcycle and the rider.

Goosebumps raised up on his arms and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up straight as the rider revved the engine once more and took off, tires squealing against the road as it vanished from view. Slavkin watched them go and then blinked, shaking his head. He’d always had a secret thing for motorcycles, finding them both dangerous and sexy. Who had that rider been? Slavkin sighed. Whoever that rider was, they wouldn’t be interested in an aging professor and single father who relied on Ambien every night to sleep. Who would be?


	3. Chapter 3

Dave shook his hair off his face as he took his helmet off and hung it off the handlebars of the bike. He knew he needed to get a new helmet at some point because the casing was weak on one side. He patted the bike gently before heading inside the house, feeling better and more clear than he’d been before. The new house was in a fairly nice neighborhood a few blocks from the kids’ new schools and a park. Dave walked through the garage door and into the kitchen, where the pizza they’d picked up after dropping Lucy off was still sitting on the table, several slices already gone. Dave picked up the box and put it in the fridge.

“Dad, do you miss Lucy yet?” Evie suddenly asked, making Dave jump and turn around.

Evie stood in the kitchen doorway, looking put-out. Dave closed the fridge and crouched down in front of her.

“Yeah, I miss her already,” he said. “Do you?”

Evie nodded. “Yeah. She was the one I could always play with. Ewan and Paul don’t even let me in their room. When can Lucy come home?”

“Oh, sweetheart, come here,” Dave said, opening his arms.

Evie hugged him tight and he kissed her hair, rubbing her back gently. 

“Lucy will come home for Christmas,” Dave told Evie. 

“That’s so far away,” Evie mumbled. 

“It’ll be here before you know it,” Dave reassured with a smile. “Everything’s gonna be okay, love.”

Evie hugged him harder and Dave held back tears. His youngest daughter went back upstairs and Dave sighed, running his hands through his hair. He puttered around in the kitchen and did the dishes, trying to occupy himself before the kids’ bedtime. He could hear Paul and Ewan in their room, playing video games while Evie played in her room. Around nine o’clock, Dave went upstairs and knocked on both doors.

“Kids, start getting ready for bed,” he said. “Your first day of school is tomorrow.”

“Alright, Dad,” Paul yelled from behind the door. “Just give me and Ewan a few more minutes.”

“I’ll give you five,” Dave said. “No more, no less than that.”

He chuckled when both his sons groaned but complied either way. As the kids got ready for bed, Dave made sure they brushed their teeth and flossed as well. He hugged all three of them and while Paul and Ewan went into their room quickly, Evie lingered, dressed in her pajamas and clutching her favourite teddy bear.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dave asked.

“I can’t sleep without Lucy in there,” Evie answered. “Her bed is empty and I’m all alone now.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Dave said tenderly. “I know you miss her. But you’re not alone. I’m here and so are your brothers.” He tapped the bear Evie was holding. “And Harriet is here for you too.”

Evie relaxed a little. “Yeah, maybe Harriet can keep Lucy’s bed warm for her.”

“That’s a good idea,” Dave agreed.

Evie grinned and hugged Dave tightly. “Goodnight, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dave replied, hugging her back and kissing her forehead.

Evie went into her room and shut the door. Dave watched her light go out and then the house was quiet. Dave stayed in the hallway before going to his own room, where he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of fleece sleep pants. He brushed his teeth and then crawled into the large, empty bed. He picked up his laptop off the nightstand and went over a few things, double checking the appointments that some people had already set up for when his new photo studio opened. Dave was excited and nervous about it, mostly because he knew he was bound to be flirted with by some of the single mothers.

Eventually, around ten thirty, Dave closed his laptop and laid down, staring up at the ceiling before looking over at the empty side of the bed. 

“Goodnight, Rita,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

The next morning was hectic as usual, with the kids putting up a fight about getting up so early. Dave luckily was adept at handling the chaos now, even without Lucy’s help to wrangle them. He was able to get them all to eat something and get them out the door within fifteen minutes, walking all three of them to the local public school, Histern High, which taught students until they were university age.

“Have a good day, kids,” Dave said as they reached the gates. “Be safe, have fun, and I’ll be here to pick you guys up when the day is over. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Dad,” Paul said.

Dave hugged each of them, though Paul squirmed a little before Dave let him go. Ewan and Evie left too and Dave sighed as he watched them go. He checked his watch and started to head back to the house, where he got into the car and drove to the studio to open it up. He missed the kids already. Once he reached the studio and opened it up, one of his first appointments showed up-Ms. Tiffany and her two children. She wanted pictures of them to send to her relatives in time for Christmas.

“It must be hard for you, Mr. Tiler,” Tiffany said, watching him set up the camera. “Juggling three other children without another adult around to...confide in.”

“It’s not so bad,” Dave replied, hoping that would be the end of it.

It wasn’t. Tiffany kept batting her painted eyes at him, touching his shoulder or his back as he manned the camera. When the pictures were finally done, Dave practically shooed her and her children out the door. He sighed and leaned against the door. He was so tired of that. His next two appointments went the same way and by the time lunch rolled around, Dave closed the studio and walked down the street to find a place to get a quick coffee or tea fix. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. What would it take to get those women off his back?

‘Maybe if I start wearing my ring again,’ Dave thought as he entered a café called The Sugar & Spice.

The inside was warm and inviting, crowded with people while vinyl records played classic music. Dave stood in line and surveyed the menu board above the counter. When it was his turn, he smiled at the cashier.

“I’ll have a small black coffee and some tea please,” he said.

He paid for his drinks and then took them over to a nearby table where sugar packets and cream were waiting. Dave added some cream and two sugars to his coffee, but when he reached for the honey, he brushed hands with someone else reaching for it as well.

“Sorry,” Dave said, moving hand away. “Go ahead.”

“No, Mr. Tiler, after you,” a man’s familiar voice said.

Dave looked up and found himself looking into the face of Slavkin O’Hara, Lucy’s teacher. He smiled at Dave and the younger man smiled back.

“Mr. O’Hara, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Dave said, grabbing the honey jar. 

“I come here a lot,” Slavkin explained. “The honey-ginger tea here is excellent. You could say I’m a bit addicted to it.”

Dave smiled as he poured some honey into his tea and looked over at Slavkin’s cup. 

“May I?” Dave asked, holding the jar out.

“Oh, of course,” Slavkin said. “Thank you.”

Dave spooned some honey into Slavkin’s cup and then set the jar aside again. 

“What brings you here, Dave?” Slavkin asked, picking up his drink. “If I may ask, that is.”

“I was at work but got tired of fending off the flirty mums,” Dave answered. “I closed it early for an early lunch.” He sipped his coffee. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be teaching?”

“The students have their lunch period now,” Slavkin explained. “I don’t really care for the teacher’s lounge so I come here to eat most times, maybe walk around the campus before heading back.”

“Sounds nice,” Dave said. “Would you mind if I joined you?” He wasn’t sure what had come over him but before he could take it back, Slavkin had answered.

“Of course,” he said. “It would be nice to have some company actually.”

They walked out of the café and back outside. Dave saw the tall towers of the university in the distance. He walked alongside Slavkin as they reached the campus and walked along a path that snaked between tree afire with fall colours. Dave drank more coffee, unsure what to say. Slavkin seemed to be just as unsure, sipping his tea as they walked. 

“What do you do for work?” Slavkin finally asked. “Is fending off women part of it?”

Dave laughed. “Sometimes. I’m a photographer, mostly children and babies. Parents want pictures all the time, to send to family members and what not. Sometimes I think it’s even just for bragging rights.”

“You must be good with children, then,” Slavkin said. 

“Yeah, I like to think so,” Dave answered. “Helps that I have some of my own, even though they’re older now.”

“How many do you have?”

“Four,” Dave answered. “Lucy is the oldest, then Paul, Ewan, and Evie. I dropped them off at school this morning.” He drained the rest of his coffee and tossed the cup into a nearby rubbish bin. “Do you have any children?”

“Yes,” Slavkin answered. “A daughter named Audrey and a...son named Henry.” He said that last part slowly.

“Are they here in Glasgow too?” Dave asked.

“No, they’re back in America, in Georgia,” Slavkin said. “With Henry’s mother Patricia.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. “Henry’s mother?”

“Yes,” Slavkin said. “It’s difficult to explain, I’m afraid.”

Dave nodded. “I understand.”

Slavkin offered a light smile. Dave reciprocated. It was nice to meet another single father. 

“You say you’re flirted with all the time,” Slavkin said suddenly. “Does that mean you're a single parent too?”

“Yeah,” Dave answered. “My wife Rita, she...passed away a long time ago.” His voice cracked still.

“I’m so sorry,” Slavkin replied quickly. “I didn’t mean to reopen old wounds.”

“It’s alright, really,” Dave told him. “It’s nice to meet another single dad though.”

“Yes, it is,” Slavkin agreed. “Truth be told, I haven’t spent much time with other parents.”

They reached a bench between two trees, remarkably untouched by the leaves. They sat down beside each other and Dave noted the way the autumn sunlight flashed off Slavkin’s glasses, accentuating the silver in his dark curls. His pressed slacks and loafers, his dark-red sweater, and his glasses were a stark contrast to Dave’s faded blue jeans and beat-up tennis shoes and leather jacket. He also seemed kind of lonely, carrying around the same sense of longing that Dave had when Rita had first passed away and when Sarah had left him.

“I haven’t been to it in a bit, but there’s this single parents group that meets at the public library every couple days a month,” Dave told Slavkin. “I think they’re meeting again in a few days. Would you like to come? It might be good to meet some of the other single parents around here.”

“I suppose,” Slavkin mused. “Why haven’t you been there?”

“I got tired of other mums making eyes at me,” Dave answered. “At least with you there it might take some of the attention off me.”

“I don’t know about that,” Slavkin chuckled. “I’m not much to look at.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Professor O’Hara,” Dave teased. 

He thought he saw Slavkin blush. The older man cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. His eyes flashed a hypnotizing blue-grey colour in the sun as he checked his watch.

“I should be heading back to the building now,” he said. “My afternoon classes will be starting soon.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dave said. “I guess I should be heading back to the studio. Thanks for the company, Slavkin.”

“Likewise, Dave,” Slavkin replied with a smile. “I think I might take you up on that single parents group. When does it meet next?”

“I’ll check the website,” Dave replied. “But I think it’s this Saturday at four o’clock at the Glasgow Public Library.”

“Thank you,” Slavkin said. “I’ll see you there?”

Dave hesitated for a brief minute. He hadn’t been to that group in a long time but the idea that he finally might have a friend there made him feel better.

“I’ll be there,” he told Slavkin. 

The two men shared a smile before walking off in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

The library was more crowded than Slavkin expected for a Saturday. School-age children perused different sections of the library in clusters, eagerly taking books off the shelves. Younger children and their parents played in an area with picture books and toys and stuffed animals. Teenagers played on the nearby computers or sat around, looking at their phones more than the books all around them. Slavkin shook his head. It was almost no different from libraries in the US. He looked around, wondering where the single parents group was.

He’d been hesitant to come, mostly because he was unsure what to say. His life with Audrey had been difficult without her mother, even more so after he’d written that stupid book, but he never felt entitled to complain or vent about it. Even though his therapist used to encourage him to do so, to open up more, Slavkin remained closed off. He felt it was better that way that he did not open himself up to more pain or stress. He stood in the middle of the library, unsure of where to go, feeling out of place. A woman at the front desk noticed him and called out.

“Can I help you find something, sir?” she asked.

“Yes,” Slavkin replied. “I was told that a single parents group was going to have a meeting here today.”

“Oh, yes, they meet in the back, near the reference books,” the woman told him. “I think a few members are already here.”

“Thank you,” Slavkin said. 

He walked toward the back of the library, adjusting his jacket. The first week of teaching at the university had been rather uneventful thus far. It was a class only certain students with enriched qualifications took, especially those who actually wanted to be psychiatrists. The latest paper he’d assigned them about the history of psychology was due the next week and he considered it a test to see who actually took the class seriously. Slavkin reached the back of the library and found a circle of chairs arranged between two towering shelves of dictionaries and atlases. A few young women and men were already there, chatting by a long table with coffee, tea, and snacks. 

Slavkin looked around for Dave Tiler but didn’t see him anywhere. He was the only reason Slavkin had even showed up. That, and Audrey had convinced him to come as well, after he’d told her about it on Friday during their nightly video chat. 

“You should go, Dad,” Audrey encouraged. “You could make friends with the other parents or even just talk with that Dave guy more. He sounds like he’s really nice.”

‘She does have a point about that,’ Slavkin thought.

Dave was nice, the nicest person Slavkin had met since arriving in Glasgow. Maybe they could be friends. But Slavkin also felt like he was violating some kind of rule. He was his daughter’s teacher. Were they even allowed to be friends? He’d had Lucy Tiler in class already. She was one of his best pupils, always raising her hands and paying extra close attention to him during a lecture.

“Dad, why do we have to be here on a Saturday?” a boy’s voice whined.

“Because I’m not leaving you all alone at home and because you told me you needed books from here anyway,” a man replied. “After you check the books out you can play on the computers until it’s time to leave.”

The voice sounded familiar. Slavkin turned and saw Dave entering the library with three children, two boys and a girl. The oldest boy looked to be an early teenager, while the other boy and the girl looked younger. Dave himself wore dark blue jeans and a heather grey shirt beneath a leather jacket. He sent the kids off and then looked up, smiling when he saw Slavkin.

“Hey, you came,” he said, striding over. 

“My daughter convinced me to,” Slavkin admitted. “Said I should try to make friends while I’m here for the next few months.”

Dave laughed. “Sounds similar to what Lucy told me when I dropped her off at university.”

Slavkin laughed as well. “Were those your other children?”

“Yeah,” Dave replied. “Paul is the second oldest, then Ewan and Evie.”

“Three other children and one already in college,” Slavkin said. “How do you manage?”

Dave shrugged his shoulders modestly. He walked over to the refreshments table and Slavkin followed him, pouring himself some tea while Dave plucked an apple slice from a nearby tray and bit into it with a crunch. Slavkin opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a woman pushing herself between him and Dave.

“Dave, it’s been a long time since you’ve come to one of these meetings,” she gushed. “I’m happy you’re back. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

She wore a white blouse that seemed much tighter than it needed to be and leggings cutting off at her ankle. Her long blonde hair was tied back and she smelled sickeningly sweet, like she’d dumped a whole bottle of perfume onto herself.

“Hello, Cheryl,” Dave said dryly. “Yes, it has been a long time.”

Cheryl nodded in agreement. “Yes, far too long. But you still look good.”

Slavkin noticed how close she was leaning toward Dave, her hand brazenly resting on his bicep. Dave’s face was a mixture of disgust and exasperation as he slowly stepped away from her.

“What made you come back?” Cheryl asked. “Did you just miss the group?”

“No, not really,” Dave replied. “But a friend of mine is here and I didn’t want him to feel alone in the group.”

“Oh? Who’s your friend?” Cheryl asked.

“I am,” Slavkin said, directing her attention to him for the first time.

Cheryl turned around, letting Slavkin see her face for the first time. She had on enough makeup to look like the member of a rock band and her blouse tight and thin enough that Slavkin could see the outline of her bra through the white fabric. Her face twisted with distaste as she looked him up and down.

“And who are you?” she asked.

“Slavkin O’Hara,” Slavkin replied. 

He offered his hand but Cheryl didn’t take it, staring at him the way most women did, with a cold, soul-sucking gaze. Slavkin retracted his hand and put it in his pocket. Cheryl turned her attention back to Dave but before she could say anything, another person from the group summoned them to the chairs to begin the meeting. Slavkin didn’t miss the look of sheer relief on Dave’s as he almost ran toward the chairs. Cheryl sat down and patted a chair next to her, but Dave sat in a chair on the far side of the circle, across from Slavkin. As the meeting began, each person said their name and talked about their children, the struggles of being a single parent. Slavkin felt like the group was mostly just so these people had someplace and someone to vent to.

When it was Dave’s turn, he sighed and shifted in his chair, running a hand over his soft tawny hair. He licked his lips and rubbed his other hand along his thigh. 

“My name Dave Tiler,” he said. “A lot has happened since I was last here. Lucy is now at university. It’s hard to believe it. She’s just grown up so fast. Paul and Ewan and Evie are still at home though. They’re so independent. I’m proud of all of them, how they’ve handled moving to a new part of town, new schools, a new house.” He smiled a little. “I think Rita would very proud of them”

“Who’s Rita?” another group member asked.

Dave licked his lip again. “She was my wife. She, uh, she passed away a few years ago now, in an accident.” His voice cracked a little. “Some things are still hard to do without her, like talking with my youngest daughter. She always wants to paint my nails or braid my hair.”

The group laughed and so did Slavkin. He remembered that Audrey used to do the same thing to him when she was a little girl. A few other people in the group spoke, and then it was Slavkin’s turn. He swallowed and adjusted his glasses again.

“My name is Slavkin O’Hara,” he said. “I’m not from here, though you can probably tell that from the lack of an accent so why did I just tell you that?”

A few people chuckled, even Dave. Slavkin continued.

“I moved here because I was offered to teach the Psychology class at the university here,” he said. “I am a father too. I have a teenage daughter named Audrey and an eleven-year-old son named Henry. They’re back in America with Henry’s mother.”

“When will you see them again?” Dave asked.

“I plan to fly back home once this school year is over,” Slavkin replied. “I’m not sure yet whether I’ll keep teaching here.”

Nobody asked anything more, so the meeting ended with plans to meet again the next Saturday. Slavkin stood up from his chair and threw his paper cup of tea into the trash. He walked around the library curiously. It was large and two stories, though it looked like the second floor was used for storage because there were no shelves up there that he could see. Slavkin wandered past shelves of history books and eventually found a small section with a sign that read, ‘Poetry Section.’ That piqued Slavkin’s interest. He’d always liked poetry for some reason, even as a child. He perused the shelves, recognizing some of the authors-William Blake, Robert Frost, Emily Dickinson, T. S. Elliot. 

‘There are so many volumes here,’ Slavkin thought. ‘It’s extraordinary.’

He stopped at a book with the title, ‘Love Poetry And Sonnet Collection Volume 1.’ He pulled it down from the shelf and flipped it open, recognizing some of the poems already, reading them softly aloud under his breath. 

“What are you reading?” Dave suddenly asked, from behind him.

Slavkin jumped and turned around. Dave was leaning against the shelf with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Just some silly love poems,” Slavkin replied. “What are you doing over here?”

“Hiding from Cheryl,” Dave answered. “God, no matter how many times I shoot that woman down she just won’t give up.”

Slavkin chuckled. “I liked hearing your share earlier.”

“Thanks,” Dave said. “I liked hearing about yours too.”

Slavkin suddenly frowned. “I’m sorry about your wife.”’

“Yeah,” Dave agreed. “So am I. Like I said some things aren’t as hard anymore, but I still wish she was around.”

“That’s understandable.” Slavkin said. 

Dave rubbed his chest. “Are those poems any good?”

“I think they are, though some people don’t like or appreciate it like I do,” Slavkin explained. He flipped a page inside the book and smiled. “This one is one of my favorites.”

“Read it aloud if you want,” Dave said. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” Slavkin said, clearing his throat as he read

‘“I think I was searching for treasures or stones  
In the clearest of pools  
When your face…

When your face,  
Like the in a well,  
Where I might wish…

Might well wish  
For the iced fire of you kiss;  
Only on water my lips; where your face…

Where your face was reflected, lovely,  
Not really there when I turned  
To look behind me at the emptying air…

The emptying air.’” 

Slavkin looked up slowly from the book at Dave. The other man was studying him with aww.

“That was amazing,” he said.

“I’m glad you like it,” Slavkin replied. “Most people don’t appreciate poetry anymore or even at all.”

“That’s too bad,” Dave said. 

Slavkin nodded in agreement and closed the book on his finger. Dave shifted a little.

“I liked your share too,” he said. “Is it hard being away from your daughter and your son?”

“It was hard when I first got here,” Slavkin admitted. “But I video chat with my daughter almost everyday so It’s not so bad.”

Dave nodded and peered around the corner of the shelf.

“I think Cheryl is either gone or distracted,” he said. “Now’s my chance to get my kids and make an escape.”

Slavkin laughed. Dave grinned.

“Will you come to the next meeting?” he asked. “Now that I have a friend here I don’t feel so awkward.”

“I’ll come,” Slavkin replied. “But aren’t you afraid of Cheryl coming onto you?”

“I’ll risk it,” Dave said. “Eventually she’ll either give up or realize that I’m the catch she thinks I am.”

That made Slavkin raise his eyebrows. Did Dave not find himself attractive?

“Why don’t you think you’re a good catch?” Slavkin asked. “You’re good-looking compared to me, though I’m no prize either so that’s probably not saying much.”

“Hey, you’re good-looking too,” Dave interjected. “I’m kind of surprised that none of the other women in the group were coming onto you.”

Slavkin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Dave peered around the shelf again. 

“Coat is clear,” he said. “Now’s my chance. I’ll see you around, Slavkin, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Slavkin responded. “Goodbye, Dave. Thanks for telling me about this group.”

“No problem,” Dave said. “Goodbye, Slavkin.”

Dave vanished from view and Slavkin watched him go, still holding the book of love poems.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave sighed as he left the studio and started walking down the streets, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. He kicked a small pebble across the sidewalk, keeping his attention on that rather than where he was going. After many visits to his studio and messages online, Cheryl from the single parents group had finally worn him down. He’d agreed to go on one date with her and hoped that once he did she would finally leave him alone. He was meeting her at a pub a block away from the studio. Dave sighed. He was sure he’d never dreaded a date this much in his life.

He reached the pub, the door emblazoned with the name ‘Shelley’s Place,’ and entered. The inside was warm and smelled like woodsmoke from the fireplace in the center of the dining area. It was fairly crowded for the afternoon, many tables and booths occupied as well as a couple people up at the bar. A young waiter escorted Dave to a booth in a corner of the dining area.

“Dining alone today, sir?” the waiter asked, placing a menu in front of him.

‘I wish,’ Dave thought. Out loud, he replied, “I’m waiting for someone.”

The waiter nodded and set another menu down. “Can I offer you something to drink, sir?”

“Just some water will be fine,” Dave answered. He was tempted to ask for alcohol but wasn’t sure that would really help.

The waiter nodded and dutifully walked off. Dave picked up the menu and perused it. He was rather hungry because he’d skipped breakfast that morning, having to rush around and get the children ready for school in order to make it to the studio on time for an appointment. Dave was just pondering on ordering either the fish and chips dinner or the steak when a woman’s perky voice made him look up.

“Hello, Dave,” Cheryl purred, standing beside the booth, leaning close to him. 

She wore tight, low-rise jeans and heels, as well a tight green cardigan that emphasized her already ample bosom. Her long blonde hair was curled and hung to her shoulders and her makeup gave Dave the impression of a mime or even a sad clown. He screwed his face into something resembling a smile.

“Hello, Cheryl,” he said politely. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Of course,” Cheryl replied. 

She tried to sit down next to him but Dave quickly put the bag that held his camera and portable tripod there. Cheryl resignedly sat down across from him and picked up her own menu. 

“I’m glad we’re finally going out, Dave,” she said. “I’ve been so lonely since Mike left.”

She fluttered her painted eyes at him. Dave groaned inwardly and picked up the menu again, hiding his face from view. The waiter returned with a pitcher of iced lemon water and poured Dave a glass.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic,” Cheryl told the waiter.

The waiter nodded and took their orders, returning briefly to give Cheryl her drink. Dave fiddled with the straw in his water glass, listening to Cheryl drone on and on about her ex-husband Mike leaving her alone with her five children. Dave had his own theories as to why Mike had left. One was that Cheryl had sucked the life from him and then eaten him. He snickered to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Cheryl asked.

“Nothing,” Dave replied quickly. 

His mind drifted as Cheryl resumed talking. Lucy had contacted him a few days ago, talking happily about her classes and the friends she’d already made, including her roommate Megan, a lovely girl from Bristol. 

“I love everything about this place,” Lucy had said. “My classes are so challenging sometimes but I love it.”

“What’s your favourite class?” Dave had asked, smiling at how happy she sounded.

“Psychology definitely,” Lucy had replied. “Professor O’Hara is so smart and patient, but stern when he needs to be.”

Dave chuckled as he thought about the professor. He hadn’t told Lucy yet about having already met her teacher, inviting him to the single parents’ group. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him and Slavkin. The older man was definitely smart. Dave thought back to the day at the library, listening to Slavkin read love poems aloud, his voice clear, a loving tone in it as he’d read. Dave had never seen someone so passionate about poetry before. Could they possibly be friends? Dave wanted to hope so.

His reverie was broken by the waiter returning with their food. Dave had ordered the fish and chips while Cheryl ordered a salad and nothing else. Dave began eating and noted the way Cheryl was watching him with an unnerving hunger in her eyes. She wrapped her painted lips around her fork and swallowed more dramatically than Dave thought was necessary. He looked away, suddenly losing his appetite. He jumped when he felt Cheryl’s foot brush against his leg under the table. He looked up at her and felt her foot retreat, her eyes glinting teasingly.

Dave rolled his eyes and picked at his food. He hated how that was how most women stared at him now-with lust or hunger. It was like they just saw him as an object more than a person. The waiter came by asking if they wanted dessert.

“Just bring the check,” Dave told him quickly. “Please.”

The waiter nodded and set it down on the table. Dave put his bag down onto the floor so he could get up and leave once he’d paid, but soon as he did, Cheryl practically leapt across the table and sat next to him, crowding him against the wall. She trailed her long purple nails up his chest and placed her other hand on his leg, dangerously close to his inner thigh. Her perfume was rich and flowery but it made Dave hold back a gag.

“We could stay a little longer, Dave,” she purred. “Or go back to my home for some...dessert before I pick up the kids.”

She licked her lips and leaned closer. Dave squirmed out of reach, grabbed the check and hastily filled it out, then bounded out of the booth like it was on fire, grabbing his bag from the floor. Cheryl pouted but got up from the booth as well, following Dave outside onto the street.

“This was very nice, Dave,” she said. “Thank you for a lovely afternoon.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Dave replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, be seeing you Cheryl.”

She puckered her lips and leaned closer again. Dave groaned and turned his head, her lips brushing his cheek briefly before he ducked out of reach and practically ran down the street without looking back. He didn’t stop until he’d put a considerable distance between himself and Cheryl. He found himself near a gorgeous park surrounded by a wrought black iron fence, the entrance, a tall archway covered in flowers, was open. Dave looked around and decided to walk around to get Cheryl off his mind. He adjusted his bag as he entered the park and walked around a path that snaked around the edges of a pristine lake. A fountain burbled in the center of the lake and ducks lazily drifted along the water’s surface.

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets again as he walked, leaves crunching beneath his shoes. A cool autumn breeze ruffled his hair. The park was quiet and serene. Dave kicked a small pebble across the path as he walked. He considered taking his camera out and taking some pictures that he could hang in the studio’s waiting room but he didn’t like just taking pictures of an empty place. He felt that pictures of places seemed more alive when there were people or animals in the shot as well. Taking pictures without a specific subject felt like an artist painting with no muse. Dave reached an area of the park full of picnic tables and benches. At first Dave didn’t see anybody until suddenly, several ducks quacked and waddled up the shore out of the lake.

They were walking toward a man sitting at one of the benches closest to the water’s edge. He began throwing what Dave assumed was bread. He was close enough that he could see what the man wore-slacks, loafers, a navy jumper. A couple books were stacked on the bench. Dave got closer, slowly as to not startle the ducks. As he did the man looked up from the ducks and in Dave’s direction. 

“Dave?” Slavkin asked. “What are you doing here?”

Dave froze for a second. How was he running into Lucy’s teacher again? He rubbed the back of his neck and bashfully looked away. He was embarrassed about the way he’d been staring at Slavkin without realizing it was him. 

“Hey, Slavkin,” he said. “I was just taking a walk to clear my head.”

“I see,” Slavkin said. He tilted his head to the side and squinted. “What’s that on your cheek?”

Dave frowned and reached up, running his fingers across his right cheek. His fingers came away stained with purple. He groaned.

“Cheryl’s lipstick,” he muttered. 

“Cheryl?” Slavkin handed Dave a couple tissues from his pocket. 

“Yeah,” Dave admitted, taking the tissues and wiping the lipstick from his cheek. “She finally wore me down and I went on one date with her in the hopes that she’d finally leave me alone.”

“I see,” Slavkin replied. “Should I even ask how it went?”

“Please don’t,” Dave answered.

Both men laughed. Dave tossed the used tissues into a nearby rubbish bin.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Slavkin. “Is class over at the college already?”

“Yes,” Slavkin answered. “I came here because Audrey is doing a project for school. She wants pictures of me in certain places around here so she can look up the longitude and latitude for her Geography class.” He sighed. “But I’m not sure I can do it.”

“Why not?” Dave asked. 

“I’m not very photogenic,” Slavkin replied.

Dave scoffed. “Well, luckily, you happen to be in the company of a talented photographer. I can help you take some pictures if you want.” He unzipped his bag and pulled out his camera. “Go stand by the lake with some of the ducks in the background.”

“Are you sure?” Slavkin asked. “Surely you have better things to do.”

“Not really,” Dave admitted. “Tell you what. You can ask me questions to help ease your nerves and at the end, you can take a picture of me.”  
Slavkin hesitated for a minute and then he grinned. “Deal.”

He stood near the edge of the lake and faced Dave, hands in the pockets of his slacks. Dave smiled and held the camera up. He didn’t know what Slavkin was talking about. He was incredibly photogenic. Sunlight gleamed off his silver-shot curls and his glasses, making his eyes appear more blue. His smile was so charming and took years away from his face. Dave took a few pictures and noticed how relaxed Slavkin seemed once it was over.

“I can put these on a hard drive for you or email them to you,” Dave said. “How soon does your daughter need them?”

“The project isn’t due until next week but she wanted to get a head start on it,” Slavkin replied. “I can give my email address if you like.”

“Okay,” Dave said.

Slavkin wrote his email down inside a small notepad, ripped out the page and handed it to Dave. 

“Thanks for helping with this,” Slavkin said earnestly. 

“No problem,” Dave replied. He handed Slavkin the camera. “Now it’s your turn to take a picture of me.”

“Really?” Slavkin asked. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dave said. “Where do you want me?”

Slavkin took the camera hesitantly and looked around for a minute. He pointed toward a tall tree that still had vibrant leaves clinging to the branches. 

“Stand over there against the tree,” he said.

Dave obeyed and posed in front of it, leaning back against it with his hands in his jeans pockets, one leg crossed over the other. He heard the distinct sound of the shutter clicking and Slavkin lowered the camera.

“I think I did that right,” he said. “Guess we’ll find out.”

Dave chuckled as he took the camera back. “Don’t sell yourself short, Slavkin. I’m sure you made me look great.”

He thought he saw a blush rise in the older man’s cheek. Slavkin licked his lips as Dave put the camera back in his bag. 

“Can I ask you a question, Dave?” he asked slowly. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’m just curious.”

“What is it?” Dave asked.

“How come you don’t date?” Slavkin asked. “Not women like Cheryl but others who are actually interested in you as a person?”

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “To be honest I’m a bit out of practice with the whole dating thing. Rita and I met after both of us had gone through some rough divorces. I thought she was my soul mate, that I’d be with her forever.” His voice turned quiet. “Then when me and the kids lost her...I felt like I’d lost my heart too.”

‘I’m so sorry, Dave,” Slavkin said softly. 

Dave nodded and wiped at his eyes. “After Rita died, her friend Sarah tried to help me through my grief and we started...not dating exactly but we were together for a while, until one of my kids found out and told the others. After that I decided I needed to make them my priority. That’s all I’ve been doing really.”

“What happened to Sarah?” Slavkin asked.

“She couldn’t handle the idea of being a parent so she thought it was best we stop seeing each other as well,” Dave explained. “I haven’t really spoken to her since we moved.”

Slavkin reached out and put his hand on Dave’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I think you’re doing very well for yourself and your children, Dave.”

“Thank you, Slavkin,” Dave replied. “It’s nice to hear that from another single father.” He tilted his head. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened between you and your wife?”

Slavkin bit his lip. “We met and dated when we were still young but waited a while to have children. When my wife was pregnant with Audrey I had a bit of a...health scare but luckily things worked out. My wife left me shortly after Audrey was born. Ran off with a rich doctor.”

“Jesus,” Dave breathed. He’d thought it was hard rising for children alone. He could only imagine what it must have been like being a single parent with an infant. “I’m sorry, Slavkin. That must have been hard for you.”

“It was,” Slavkin admitted. “Audrey and I’s relationship was strained for a long time because of some other stupid things I did, but we’re both better now.”

“That’s great,” Dave said. He checked his watch. “I should start heading back so I can pick the kids up. It was nice seeing you again, Slavkin. And thanks for talking with me.”

“Likewise, Dave,” Slavkin replied.

He held out his hand and Dave took it. Slavkin’s hand was warm and strong but his grip was gentle, almost shy. 

“Would it be okay if I hugged you, Dave?” Slavkin asked, so quietly Dave almost didn’t hear him.

“Sure,” Dave replied.

Slavkin pulled him into a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around Dave’s back. Dave putout his hands on the older man’s waist. His blue sweater was soft beneath Dave’s fingers. He could smell some type of fabric softener as well as some sort of basil or clove scented cologne and feel the warmth of Slavkin’s skin through his clothes. After a full minute they separated and Dave found himself missing the contact.

“Thanks, Slavkin,” he said. “I’ll email those pictures as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Slavkin replied. “Thank you, Dave.”

The younger man nodded and walked off. As he did he felt something warm and electric stirring in the pit of his belly, his heart, like the flickers of an old flame being rekindled, sweet and slow like honey being poured from a jar. Something Dave hadn’t felt since Rita had died.


	6. Chapter 6

Slavkin stood by the window, anxiously waiting. He checked his watch and then the clock on the living room wall. Any minute now. He picked up his mug and took a drink of tea, then set it down on the window sill again. As he did, he heard the familiar rumble coming from down the street. Slavkin watched as the sleek motorcycle came into view, the rider dressed in a leather jacket and a silver helmet with a black stripe on one side. Slavkin felt the vibrations as the rider revved the vehicle’s engine, looking so powerful and dangerous. The rider looked around when they reached the end of the street, revved the engine once more before disappearing from view as they turned a corner. Slavkin could still hear it and feel the vibrations from the engine, like thunder in the distance before a storm.

He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. He’d become a tad obsessed with that mystery rider. They drove through the neighborhood almost everyday, at six thirty in the evening. Slavkin wondered so many things about them. Who were they? Why did they drive through here every day, at the same time? Were they trying to get away from something? Or forget something, even? Slavkin’s mind was filled with possibilities. His heart raced each time he saw them, yearned to see the face behind that helmet. It was almost like having a crush on a stranger. Slavkin thought it was rather harmless.

‘It’s not like whoever that rider is would be interested in me anyway,’ he thought to himself.

He picked up his mug and drained the rest of his tea, then went into the kitchen and put it into the dishwasher. On the coffee table were stacks of papers he’d just got done grading. Most of the students had done really well on their first writing project for the class. Some were even good enough that he was considering switching them to his advanced classes. Slavkin eyed one of the papers in that stack. Lucy Tiler, by far one of the sharpest students he’d ever had. 

‘Dave must be very proud of her,’ Slavkin thought.

His mind lingered on Dave a bit longer than it should have. Dave was one of the nicest people Slavkin had met since his arrival in England. He was funny and kind but also seemed so sad and alone. Now that he’d told Slavkin about his wife and about Sarah, the older man believed he knew why. Dave had been alone for a long time, raising his children on his own. Slavkin felt like he was the only one who could truly empathize with Dave, being a single father himself. 

‘How does he cope with it all?’ Slavkin wondered. 

He thought about the early years, when Audrey had been a toddler. She used to ask Slavkin all the time where her mom was and each time he would give her a different answer. It wasn’t until she was around eight or nine that he told her the truth, that her mother had left them. She’d cried and gotten angry of course, but over the years it seemed it didn’t bother her at all anymore. Slavkin wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He jumped when a beeping sound started coming from the hallway. He left the living room and entered the study, where his laptop was waiting on the desk. The screen was lit up, Audrey requesting a video chat. Slavkin sat down in his chair and hit accept.  


“Hey, sweetheart,” Slavkin said when Audrey’s face appeared on the screen. “Are you okay?”

“Hi, Dad,” Audrey replied, flipping some of her red hair off her face. “I’m fine. I just wanted to ask you to email me those pictures for my project in Social Studies.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Slavkin said. “Give me a minute, sweetheart.”

He opened a new tab and then his email. Sure enough, Dave had come through on emailing the pictures to him. Slavkin attached them to a file and typed Audrey’s email into the address bar, then hit send.

“I just sent them,” he told Audrey. 

He watched her eyes moving around the screen as he opened a new tab and then her email. She smiled as she scrolled through them.

“Wow, Dad, these are great,” she said. “You look so good in these.”

Slavkin blushed and shifted in his chair. Audrey laughed as she kept scrolling, but then her face fell, her expression going from happy to confused. She was staring at something on her screen very intently.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Slavkin asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Audrey replied quickly. “It’s just, who’s that guy?”

“What guy?”

Audrey typed and clicked on something, a second later, Slavkin’s email notification went off. He opened it on a smaller screen so he could still see Audrey, but then he felt his eyes widen and his face flush crimson. The picture of Dave he’d taken had been among the ones he’d sent to Audrey. Slavkin hadn’t seen it until now. Dave wore blue jeans that seemed to hug his long legs and a pair of beat-up white-and-blue sneakers. He had his hands in his pockets, thumbs out, his torso clad in a grey shirt that looked tight, showing off the litheness of his chest and a leather jacket. His smile was wide and genuine, his eyes the color of syrup, his tawny hair aflame by the autumn sunlight.

“Dad?” Audrey asked.

Slavkin blinked, realizing he’d been silent and staring for almost five minutes. He rubbed his jaw and looked around, avoiding his daughter’s curious gaze.

“Who is that?” she asked again.

“Nobody,” Slavkin replied. “Just a friend.”

“Dad,” Audrey said with an eyeroll. “You’re a terrible liar. Come on, just tell me please.”

Slavkin sighed. “His name is Dave. He’s the one who invited me to that single parents meeting a few weeks ago.”

“Why do you have a picture of him?” Audrey asked.

“He and I met up in that park and I told him about your assignment,” Slavkin explained. “He's a photographer and had his camera with him already. He offered to take the pictures and then he let me take a picture of him.”

Slavkin’s eyes drifted to the photo again but caught sight of Audrey’s lips twitching into a playful smile. 

“What?” Slavkin asked.

“Nothing,” Audrey replied. 

Slavkin frowned. Audrey sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “The way you were looking at his picture. I’ve never seen you look like that before. It was like watching a puppy staring at people from a pet shop window.”

Slavkin wasn’t sure if he should feel offended by that or not. “He’s a good man. He’s a single father still raising three other children. He’s one of the nicest people I’ve met since I came here.”

He felt his lips quirk into a slight smile. Audrey noticed.

“Do you like him, Dad?” she asked. “As in, like him, like him?”

Slavkin froze, opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. 

“It’s okay if you do, Dad,” Audrey said. “Do you like him?”

Slavkin hesitated again. It was true that since that day in the park with Dave, he’d begun to feel the stirrings of a crush toward the younger man. He remembered hugging Dave at the park. He’d smelled good, like leather and smoke and a woodsy cologne. Slavkin sighed.

“I admit I have a crush on him,” he told Audrey. “But I doubt he likes me back. And even if he did, I’m not sure we’d even be allowed to date.”

“Why not?” Audrey asked, tilting her head. 

“Because his oldest daughter is one of my students,” Slavkin replied. “Wouldn't it be inappropriate for us to see each other as something more than friends?”

“I think you’re overthinking this, Dad,” Audrey said. “Especially because I think Dave likes you too.”

“He does?” Slavkin asked, hoping to keep the eagerness out of his voice. “How do you know?”

“Look at the way he’s looking at you in the picture,” Audrey replied. “It’s the same look you were giving to his picture.”

Slavkin bit his lip and rubbed his thigh. Did Dave really like him back? Even if he did, wouldn’t it be awkward considering he was his daughter’s teacher?

“I’m not so sure,” he admitted to Audrey.

“Then there’s only one way to find out,” Audrey replied. “You should ask him out on a date. Three dates.”

“Why three?” Slavkin asked, puzzled.

“Three’s the magic date number,” Audrey explained matter-of-factly. “Usually that’s how you decide or figure out if you like each other or not.” She smiled. “You should ask him out, Dad. I think it’ll be good for you.” Slavkin tried to interject but she stopped him. “Please, Dad. You promised me you’d try to meet someone and Dave seems perfect.”

Slavkin didn’t reply as he rubbed his jaw. “I don’t know. I’m afraid I might just complicate things. Dave has enough to deal with as it is.”

“You won’t until you ask him,” Audrey said. “Don’t deny your feelings, Dad. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She ended the chat and Slavkin was alone. He stared at the picture of Dave still on the screen. He was so handsome and even just a picture was enough to make his heart race. Slavkin figured that while the crush he had the mystery motorcycle writing wasn’t going to go anywhere, maybe the one he had on Dave could. He hoped anyway. His phone suddenly chirped and he pulled it out from his jacket pocket, reading a text from Audrey.

‘Stop overthinking this, Dad. Ask him out. I know you want to.’

Slavkin laughed and shook his head. He could already feel butterflies in his belly as he messaged her back.

‘Okay. I’ll ask him out tomorrow. I promise.’

Slavkin hit send and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. “I’ll ask him out tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dave wiped the lens of his camera off with a soft cloth, using small but firm pressure. When he was done he set stuffed the cloth into his jeans pockets and stepped behind the camera, peering through the eyepiece. The lens was crystal-clear and Dave smiled to himself. He didn’t have any other appointments today but he still wanted to make sure all his equipment was clean and in order in case any walk-ins stopped by. He adjusted the lights and the camera’s tripod, all aimed at a large white screen taking up a corner of the room. Nearby was a table crowded with stuffed animals and puppets, used for calming down fussy children and making them hold still for the camera.

Whenever Dave encountered a difficult child, he would grab something from the table and hold it up for them to see, even make it talk so that a child would laugh rather than cry. Parents always complimented Dave on how good he was with children. 

“It’s like you’re a miracle worker,” Shannon, one of his regulars and a teacher at his kids’ school, would tell him when he came there for picture day. “Most photographers need help settling down a whole class but you do it so easily.”

Dave always smiled and blushed. He didn’t think that he was anything special. He was just a man with a camera. He finished tidying up the main area and then went out into the front of the studio, where the waiting area was. Chairs stood alongside each other on either side of the room beside the door, while two long tables were crowded with toys, puzzles, colouring and story books. The pale blue walls were hung with some test shots Dave had already prepared in advance-children and their parents, black-and-white photos of couples in wedding garb, even a few people with their pets. There was a desk there too, though Dave only used it to sit at his computer and answer emails or take phone calls. 

Speaking of phone calls... Dave walked over to the phone and saw the answering machine’s red light blinking steadily. There were four different messages. Curious, Dave pressed play on the first message.

“Hey, Dave,” Cheryl’s perky voice said, making Dave groan and grit his teeth. “I had such a fun time on our date a few weeks ago. I was hoping we could meet up later today. Call me back, handsome.”

The message ended and Dave rolled his eyes as he hit erase, not even bothering to listen to the remaining ones. Cheryl was still being remarkably...persistent ever since their date. No matter what Dave did, she refused to get the message. Recently she’d come by the studio looking for him and he’d locked the doors, then hid in the restroom, waiting until she left. He hadn’t seen her since but that didn’t stop her from calling. Luckily she didn’t know his mobile number. 

Dave ran a hand through his hair and sat down behind the desk, turning on his computer. He was bored and scrolled through his emails absently, deleting things he knew weren’t important or just spam. He kept going until he clicked one one by accident and went to delete it, but stopped when he saw the address. It was from Slavkin and had been sent two days ago. 

‘Dear Dave,

I’m just emailing you to say thank you for helping take pictures in the park. Audrey loved them too and told her to say thanks from her too. I hope you’re well.

-Slavkin O’Hara’

Dave smiled. The message was brief but he could tell the thanks was genuine. He clicked on the file that held the pictures he’d taken. He hadn’t seen them since he’d first emailed them to Slavkin. Dave always thought that photography could help show a person’s true self, their vulnerability. In Slavkin’s case, they were showing something that he didn’t seem to see. All the shots were gorgeous. One showed Slavkin sitting on a bench, pretending to read a book. Another was him standing beneath a tall tree, leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest, while a third one was him sitting on the grass beside a patch of bright flowers, legs crossed, hands in his lap while he leaned forward a bit.

Dave kept scrolling but then lingered on the last picture. Slavkin stood in front of the lake, the sunlight glistening off the water like a diamond, a few ducks skimming along the water, the sky brilliantly blue. Slavkin was smiling, a broad, genuine, smile, that seemed to take years of stress off his face. His glasses flashed in the sunlight and almost formed a halo over his silver-streaked dark curls, his beard a bit scruffy but in an intriguing way. Dave stared, propping his chin up on one hand. How could Slavkin not see how handsome he was?

‘Maybe nobody’s ever told him that,’ Dave thought. 

He remembered the self-deprecating humour Slavkin had used at the single parents’ meeting. He’d said he didn’t think he was much to look at, but Dave disagreed. He thought Slavkin was handsome and kind and also incredibly smart. Dave admired that about him more than anything. It was a shame that most people didn’t seem to see the value of intelligence like they did appearances. Dave let himself study the picture a bit more. He was trying to figure out what colour Slavkin’s eyes were but they seemed to shift colours like a kaleidoscope. Sometimes they looked green but other times they looked more like a blue-tinged grey.

‘How could his wife just leave him?’ Dave thought. ‘He’s probably better than that doctor he told she ran off with.’

Dave was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door open. The little bell above it rang and drew Dave’s attention, making him look away from the computer screen. He blinked and did a double-take.

“Hey, Dave,” Slavkin said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

Dave blinked again and quickly minimized the pictures’ file, blushing a bit. He’d just been thinking about Slavkin and now here he was, plain as day. Dave swallowed and composed himself as he stood up, offering a smile of his own.

“Hey, Slavkin,” he said. “What brings you here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Slavkin replied, going from rubbing his neck to wringing his hands.

He wore blacks slacks and loafers, along with a wine-red cardigan over a button-down shirt, a necktie peeking out near his throat. His glasses gleamed in the soft fluorescent lighting of the studio. Dave felt his heart start to beat faster. He’d been getting that feeling a lot lately since meeting Slavkin in the park. He still remembered the hug they’d shared, how warm the older man was, the smell of his cologne and shampoo. Dave moved from behind his desk and stood in front of it.

“Do you need more pictures taken?” he asked. 

“No,” Slavkin replied. “But thank you for the ones you took the other week.”

“You’re welcome,” Dave said.

They lapsed into silence again. Slavkin licked his lips and shuffled his feet. He seemed nervous for some reason. Dave arched an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Slavkin answered, though not very convincingly. “I just, um, came by to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” Dave asked.

Slavkin didn’t answer right away. He kept fidgeting where he stood until he took a deep breath.

“ I was wondering if you’d like to…” He trailed off and swallowed, clearing his throat. “I was wondering if you’d like to...go out with me sometime.”

Dave felt his eyes widen, both eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

‘Is he asking me on a date?’ he thought.

Dave felt his heart stutter a bit. He was surprised but not in a bad way, and also a little confused. Slavkin was Lucy’s teacher. Were they even allowed to date? Wouldn’t that make things weird? Dave bit his lip, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He was silent for so long that Slavkin’s face fell.

“I guess that’s a no,” he said, shoulders slumping a tad. “I’ll see you around, Dave. I understand.”

He turned to leave but Dave found his voice.

“Wait,” he said.

Slavkin turned around to face him again. Dave licked his lips.

“I’d love to go out with you,” he said. 

“Really?” Slavkin asked in genuine disbelief, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

“Yeah,” Dave replied. He hesitated for a second. “I’ve been wondering to ask you out myself.” 

Slavkin smiled. “That’s wonderful, Dave.”

“No problem,” Dave said. “So, when and where?”

“There’s a Shakespeare In The Park happening soon at the same one we were at,” Slavkin answered. “It’s tomorrow evening. They’re doing ‘Anthony and Cleopatra.’

Tomorrow was a Saturday. Paul and Ewan and Evie were going to be at Ewan’s friend’s house.

“I’d love to go to Shakespeare In The Park with you,” Dave told Slavkin. “What time does it start?”

“Seven in the evening,” Slavkin responded. “Would like to meet there?”

“Sure,” Dave replied. “I’ll see you there, Slavkin.”

Slavkin grinned again and it was like watching the sun break through storm clouds. 

“That’s delightful,” he said. “I guess I’ll...see you tomorrow night?”

“Definitely.” Dave agreed.

Slavkin exhaled like he’d been holding his breath that whole time, thanked Dave once more, than left the studio. Dave heard him give a slight ‘whoop’ of excitement over his own. 

“I’ve got a date,” Dave murmured excitedly. 

“I’ve got a date,” Slavkin said to himself as he walked away from the studio, a spring in his step.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came and Slavkin was more nervous than he’d been in a long time. He woke up early and made himself a cup of strong green tea, graded his remaining papers, then checked his emails. He had a few from other teachers at the university, reminding him of a meeting they were having Monday morning, and deleted the remaining spam ones taking up space. He also video chatted with Audrey. 

“How’d the project go?” Slavkin asked. 

“I got an A,” Audrey answered, proudly holding up her paper. “Tell Dave thank you from me if you see him again. What are you doing today, Dad?”

“Not much,” Slavkin admitted. “I’m going to a Shakespeare In The Park event later this evening.” He licked his lips. “With a friend.”

Audrey grinned, her eyes flashing. “Is it Dave?”

“Yes,” Slavkin admitted. “I asked him out yesterday.”

Audrey squealed and clapped her hands, something she hadn’t done since she was very young. Slavkin blushed and rubbed his jaw. 

“I’m so happy for you, Dad,” Audrey said. “It’s gonna be awesome!”

“Yes,” Slavkin agreed, though he bit his lip. 

“What’s wrong?” Audrey asked.

Slavkin adjusted his glasses. “It’s just that, it’s been a...long time since I’ve been on a date. What do I do? What should I talk about? What if Dave has a horrible time and doesn’t want to see me again?”

Audrey shook her head. “Dad, you’re overthinking things again. You said that Dave was happy that you asked him out. I’m sure he’ll have a great time.”

“I wish I could be that confident,” Slavkin said with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry, Dad. I think I can help you prepare for tonight.”

They spent the next two hours going over various dating do’s and don’t. Slavkin wrote things down on brightly-colored sticky notes, sticking them onto his desk and a few along the edge of his computer. There were so many things about dating that Slavkin had never known about. He read articles and watched videos after Audrey left. He was so confused about some of the things the videos said. Was it really a bad idea to kiss on the first date? What was wrong with holding hands so early in a relationship?  


Slavkin watched and read until late in the afternoon. He left the study and made himself some more tea, then set about preparing a small picnic to share with Dave at the park. He cut up red apples, pears, pineapples, and strawberries, placing them each inside sealed containers, along with two small jars of honey and peanut butter. He filled a Thermos with hot chocolate he made from scratch and kept it warm by covering it with a hot water bottle. He also made his own bruschetta, a dish that he’d learned to make in a cooking class years ago. He’d taken it to help take better care of Audrey, who had been an extremely picky eater when she was a toddler.

He finished cooking it and added the final touches, then packed everything into a reusable grocery bag. He spent the next hour in his bedroom, trying to decide what to wear. Was a tie too formal? Did it have to match his shoes? Slavkin raked his fingers through his curls and sighed, spreading his clothes out on his bed, alternating them, seeing what looked good with what. Eventually he settled on an evergreen sweater over a button-down shirt, with navy slacks and a black jacket. He slipped on a different, more stylish pair of loafers and combed his hair, trimmed his beard.

He stared at himself in the mirror, feeling butterflies in the pit of his belly. He wanted to text Audrey, to see if she had any last minute tips, but decided against it. Instead he grabbed a few of the sticky notes from his study and slipped them into his pockets. Then at 6:15, he gathered his things and left the house, heading for the park. He and Dave had decided to meet there so that one of them could pick out a spot for them to sit. Slavkin arrived and found several people already there, sitting in folding chairs or blankets spread out on the grass, facing a stage set up in front of the lake.

Slavkin parked and entered the park, picking out an open patch of grass close enough to the stage to hear and see everything, but also far enough that they weren’t in the way. He spread out a soft, faded blanket he’d brought from the house and set the bag of food down. Dave wasn’t there yet so Slavkin remained standing, watching the actors preparing themselves next to the stage. Slavkin took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. 

“Slavkin?” a rich and familiar voice asked behind him.

The older man turned around and felt his calming nerves spike up again. Dave was walking toward him, hands in the pockets of his faded jeans. His silky brown hair looked windblown and was swept to one side. He wore a leather jacket over a tight-fitting V-neck shirt and white-and-blue sneakers. His lips were pulled up into a wide, genuine smile, deep brown eyes flashing in the sunset. 

“Dave, you’re here,” Slavkin said, his voice hushed. “”You look...great.”

Dave’s sharp cheekbones became tinged with pink and rubbed his neck. “Thanks. I like your sweater. That colour looks good on you.”

Slavkin blushed himself. “Thank you.” He licked his lips. “Is this spot okay?” he asked, gesturing to the blanket. “I’m sorry I didn’t think to bring chairs or anything.”

“It’s okay,” Dave said. “This spot is perfect. Shall we?”

Slavkin nodded and they sat down on the blanket. Dave pulled out a portable camera from his jacket.

“Do you think they’d mind if I took pictures?” he asked. “This close I should get some great shots.”

“The sign said photos were allowed without the flash,” Slavkin answered. “Go for it, shutterbug.”

He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, wishing he could take back what he’d said. He felt his face flush and looked away from Dave quickly, only to hear him laughing. Slavkin turned back and saw the grin on Dave’s face, his eyes shining. Slavkin laughed too, the red draining from his face.

“Believe it or not, I’ve never really been called that before,” Dave said. “When I was it usually annoyed me.” He arched an eyebrow. “But from you I don’t mind it at all.”

Slavkin sighed with relief as the play began. Dave took several quiet pictures before setting the camera aside, watching with rapt attention, lounging, his long legs stretched out. Slavkin watched as well, enraptured. Clearly the actors in this troupe were very committed. The sunset cast a bronze glow across the park as the first act came to an end, Philo and Demetrius despairing at Antony’s disrespect for Caesar and concerned about the empire of Rome. 

“I've never heard of this play,” Dave whispered as the second act began. “When did Shakespeare write this one?”

“It’s first performance was in 1607,” Slavkin explained. “It wasn’t in print until 1623. I’m not really sure when he wrote it.”

Dave nodded, pursing his lips. He put a hand against his stomach. “Please tell me there’s food in that bag of yours.”

“Of course,” Slavkin answered.

He pulled the bag closer and set out the containers of sliced fruit first, along with the honey and peanut butter, then the Thermos and two plastic cups, then the bruschetta. Dave raised both eyebrows at the spread. 

“You certainly came prepared,” he said. “Did you do all this yourself?”

“Yes,” Slavkin answered. He took the lid off the bruschetta and poured some hot chocolate into the cups. “I made the hot chocolate from scratch and the bruschetta is a recipe I made my own.”

Dave picked up a piece and took a bite. His eyes widened as he swallowed. 

“My God, this is amazing,” he exclaimed. “Where’d you learn to make something like this?”

“I took cooking classes back home in America,” Slavkin answered. “I wanted to learn how to cook so I could take better care of Audrey. My bruschetta was the only thing she would eat when she was a toddler.”

“I can see why,” Dave said, finishing his piece and reaching for another.

Slavkin smiled and took a piece for himself as the second act began. They finished the bruschetta and Dave opened one of the containers of sliced fruit. He pulled out a crisp red apple slice and dipped into the honey jar. Slavkin watched Dave more than the play, at one point blushing as Dave licked some honey as his long, elegant fingers. He took pictures during each act and occasionally asked questions Slavkin happily answered. By the time it was over, with Antony and Cleopatra having both died, Dave clapped along with the others in the park while the actors bowed.

“That ending certainly wasn’t what I was expecting,” he said as he and Slavkin stood up. “I didn’t realize that was a tragedy. Shakespeare certainly was a gloomy one, eh?”

Slavkin laughed. “He was sometimes. It’s amazing how popular they are though. People often argue that if he hadn’t ‘Hamlet’ or ‘Romeo & Juliet’ he wouldn’t be as well-known.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Dave said. “Though I never really cared for his work when I was in school, especially ‘Romeo & Juliet’. I never got why he chose to end it like that.”

“Some believe he was trying to invoke a lesson of some sort,” Slavkin explained. “Others simply focus on the romance aspect of it. How even though they loved each other, they never ended up together.”

Dave nodded as helped Slavkin gather his things, folding up the blanket. “I also never understood why he wrote about Caesar in the first place. But I do wonder why Antony and those others killed him.”

“They killed him because they feared what he might become,” Slavkin explained as they walked. “They believed that he would become a tyrant and run the Empire into the ground. Rashly, they thought killing him would prevent what I think was going to happen anyway.”

“What do you think would have happened if they hadn’t killed Caesar?” Dave asked. “Would the world be much different, do you think?”  
Slavkin rubbed his jaw. “I believe that if Caesar hadn’t been murdered, then perhaps the Roman Empire would have lasted longer. Antony and his conspirators wanted to change the fate of their city to protect it, but in turn, I think they set in motion the downfall the minute they murdered Caesar.”

“In that case, maybe Antony deserved what he got in the end,” Dave said. “Him and Cleopatra.”

Slavkin chuckled as they reached his car. Dave set the blanket into the backseat and Slavkin set the bag inside as well. 

“Your hot chocolate was excellent, by the way,” Dave said. “You really made that from scratch?”

“Yes,” Slavkin replied. “It’s a family recipe. My daughter loves to help me make it around the holidays.”

“I can certainly understand why,” Dave said. “For years I struggled with just using the toaster.”

Slavkin laughed out loud and so did Dave. The younger man ran his fingers through his hair and the silky strands caught the fading light of the evening, starlight gleaming in his brown eyes as he smiled. Slavkin tensed up suddenly as realized they were approaching the end of their first date.

‘What do I do?’ he thought. ‘Do I kiss him? On the lips or the cheek? Or do we just hug?’

He wanted to check the sticky notes in his pocket but didn’t want Dave to see. The younger man suddenly smiled a bit sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

“Now I’m wishing I paid more attention in school,” Dave said. “I used to just zone out whenever the teacher would make us read Shakespeare. Sometimes I’d even try to skiv classes.”

“A bit of a bad boy, eh?” Slavkin teased.

Dave laughed, his face turning a becoming shade of pink. It made something in Slavkin’s belly squirm, realizing he’d made Dave blush. 

“I had a great time tonight, Slavkin,” Dave said. 

“I’m glad,” Slavkin replied. “I had fun too.”

Both men fell silent. Dave rubbed his neck and ran his hand through his hair again. Slavkin wrung his hands nervously.

“Could we do this again sometime?” Dave finally asked.

Slavkin looked up from the sidewalk into Dave’s eyes. The younger man’s face was earnest and hopeful.

“You want to do this again?” Slavkin asked. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dave said. “I had fun tonight and I’d love to treat you to something like you did for me.”

“That would be great,” Slavkin replied. “I’d love to go out with you again. What would you like to do?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Dave admitted. “I just want to see you again.”

Slavkin felt his heart stutter at the honesty and eagerness in Dave’s voice. The younger man rubbed his chin.

“Why don’t I give my mobile number?” he asked. “That way when I find something for us to do and organize my kids’ schedules we can meet up?”

“Sure,” Slavkin replied.

He handed Dave his cellphone and watched him add his number. Suddenly that phone was the most valuable thing Slavkin owned. Dave handed it back to him with a smile.

“Thanks again for tonight, Slavkin,” he said. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Me too,” Slavkin replied. 

“I’ll call you soon,” Dave promised. “See you later, Slavkin.”

He held his arms open for a hug and Slavkin wiped his palms across his slacks before reciprocating. Dave smelled like leather and cold wind, his body warm through his clothes, melting through Slavkin’s own. Both men felt like they both lingered a bit too long but were also reluctant to let go. When they did, both would swear the other leaned in before coming to their senses as they pulled away and left the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave flipped the sign on the studio door to ‘Closed’ and sighed, stretching his arms over his head as he sat down behind his desk. It had been a busy couple days. He’d been booked up with appointments back to back, mostly families with young children who wanted portraits done in time for the holidays. He’d also been busy with his own kids. Ewan and Paul had both signed up for different sports-football for Ewan and rugby for Paul, and had been begging Dave to sign their permission slips, which he’d done this morning before taking them to school. Evie on the other hand, wanted to join the gymnastics team but Dave wasn’t so sure that was a good idea.

She was still so young and gymnastics could be so taxing. He’d tried to talk her into joining something safer, like the girls’ football team, but she ended up throwing a fit before school. Dave’s ears were still ringing from her screaming. He sighed tiredly and scrubbed his hands across his face, watching the grey clouds gathering and obscuring the blue sky. It looked like it was about to rain. Dave switched on his computer and checked his emails, finding nothing of interest. Several other tabs were open and he’d forgotten what they were for.

He clicked on one and smiled when it showed a listing of upcoming events around the town. He’d been using whatever free time he had away from the kids and from work to find something exciting for him and Slavkin to do. They hadn’t seen each other since their date in the park a week ago. Dave grinned to himself as he remembered how fun it had been. Slavkin was so smart and kind, not to mention handsome and funny. The cooking, however, had been a surprise. He thought most single fathers like him were hopeless in the kitchen. Slavkin had said he’d taken a cooking class after his wife left him, to learn to cook for his daughter.

‘Wish I’d thought of that,’ Dave thought to himself. ‘Would’ve saved a lot of time and less burnt pieces of toast.’

He scrolled through the listings, but nothing really caught his eye. What would Slavkin want to do? What sorts of things did he like? 

“Poetry,” Dave said to himself. “He likes poetry. And reading.”

He checked the second page of listings but didn’t find much of anything in those aspects. Dave cursed himself for not being familiar with Slavkin’s interests. 

‘I should’ve asked him,’ he thought. ‘I feel like I’m stumbling in the dark. What if I pick something that he hates?’

Dave clicked to a third page of event listings, scrutinizing them carefully. Just when he was thinking that there wasn’t anything, a brightly-coloured banner caught his eye. 

‘“Independent art gallery opening in the town square,’” Dave read aloud. “‘Features up and coming artists from all around Europe, showing off new and original works.’”

That sounded right up Slavkin’s alley. Dave clicked the link and it took him to the gallery’s website. It’s grand opening was this afternoon at three o’clock. Paul and Ewan both had meetings at school with the coaches of their respective teams and Evie had been invited to a friend’s house after school. Paul and Ewan were supposed to be driven home by Paul’s friend’s mother, leaving Dave free for a while. He smiled and quickly pulled out his phone, dialing Slavkin’s number. He waited anxiously as the dial tone droned on. After the first few rings, Slavkin picked up.

“Dave?” he asked. 

His voice made Dave smile and his heart pulse. “Hey, Slavkin. I know it’s short notice, but do you have any plans for this afternoon?”

“I don’t believe so,” Slavkin replied. “I don’t have any classes on Thursdays afternoons so I should be free. Why?”

“There’s an art gallery having a grand opening today at three,” Dave explained. “It features new and upcoming artists from around Europe showing off their works. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.”

Slavkin was silent for what felt like an eternity. Dave was worried he’d say no and gripped the phone tighter in one hand while the other clenched into a fist against his thigh. Finally, Slavkin answered.

“I’d love to go to the gallery with you,” he said. “Shall we meet there?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dave replied, trying hard not to sound too relieved. “I’ll text you the address.”

“Thank you,” Slavkin said. “See you at three, Dave.”

They hung up and Dave sent a text with the gallery’s address. Slavkin responded with a thumbs up emoji and a ‘See you there,’ with a smiley face. Dave smiled to himself and tucked his phone into his jeans again, glancing at the time on the computer. It was only two o’clock. He had about an hour to kill. He puttered around the studio, cleaned his camera twice, arranged the magazines and toys on the tables in the waiting area, moved a broken spotlight into the supply closet. Around two thirty, he went into the restroom and stared at himself in the mirror, fussing with his hair, smoothing his clothes out.

“I should’ve brought a comb and my toothbrush here,” Dave muttered, licking across his teeth, checking them closely in the mirror. 

He left the studio and drove his car to the gallery, arriving at about two forty-five. People were already heading inside the gallery, which was a two-story white building that almost looked like an Colonial-style house. A colourful banner hung above the arched doorway, welcoming the guests. Several cars were parked along the sidestreet, and on either side of the building were shops, cafes, and pubs. Dave parked and fussed with his hair in the rearview mirror once more before exiting the car. He waited on the sidewalk near the entrance, trying to spot Slavkin’s car or even his face among the others. Dave stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and leaned against a streetlight, trying to look casual despite the nerves thrumming through him.

He noticed several admiring looks being sent his way, by men and women alike. Dave pulled the collar of his leather jacket up higher over his neck, as though that would make him less visible. 

“Dave?” 

He looked up and smiled when he saw Slavkin coming toward him. He wore black trousers and posh loafers, along with a rich red cardigan over a dress shirt and tie. His eyes gleamed behind his glasses and the silver streaks in his black curls shone in the spotlights outside the gallery. Dave felt his heart speed up, thumping against his rib cage, his palms becoming sweaty. He quickly wiped them on his jeans as Slavkin got closer.

“I’m glad you made it,” he told Slavkin. “I know it was short notice but things have just been so hectic lately that this was the only free time I’ve had in awhile.”

“I know how you feel,” Slavkin replied. “Things have been crazy at the university too. I could use a breather.” He held up an umbrella he was holding. “Just in case. It looks like it might rain so I want to be prepared.”

“Then shall we?” Dave asked, graciously gesturing to the stairs leading into the gallery.

“What a gentleman,” Slavkin teased as he walked by.

Dave chuckled as he followed the older man inside. Despite the outside, the inside was like the inside of a real museum. Rich carpet covered the floor while sconces gave off soft lighting, along with a few copper chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. The smooth white walls were hung with a variety of paintings-portraits, animals, landscapes, bowls of fruits. Some were even just colourful swirls and designs splattered onto the canvas. Glass cases behind velvet ropes held pottery and sculptures, some made of marble or stone, others carved and painted wood.

“This is amazing,” Dave said with a low whistle. “It’s like a real museum in here.”

“It’s extraordinary,” Slavkin agreed. “I’ve been to several galleries and museums before but never one quite like this.”

Dave smiled at the genuine happiness on Slavkin’s face, how it seemed to take years away and smooth the furrows in his brow. They walked among the other patrons as they explored the first floor. Dave had never been into art but even he had to admit that some of the artists were incredibly talented, especially since most of them were still young. He and Slavkin stopped at a painting showing a young man and a woman, naked among a field of roses, kissing passionately.

“It says here it’s a different take on Adam and Eve,” Slavkin said, reading off a little plaque beside the painting. “Garden Of Lovers.”

“It’s pretty,” Dave admitted, admiring the bright colours and how real it seemed.

“It is,” Slavkin agreed. “The brushwork is exquisite as is the use of darker colors to give the appearance of shadows on the flowers.”

Dave suddenly felt so stupid. Slavkin was so refined and intelligent, commenting on art like he knew what he was talking about and all Dave could say that it was ‘pretty’? He grimaced and shook his head.

“Idiot,” he muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Slavkin asked, looking away from the painting at Dave.

“Nothing,” Dave replied, rubbing his neck. “Just talking to myself.”

He blushed as Slavkin laughed. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one who does that.”

Dave laughed as well, the pink fading from his cheeks. They continued to explore the gallery. Slavkin examined a beautifully painted vase resembling an ocean scape, a lighthouse in the distance, while Dave looked at a series of small sculpted pots and vases. 

“These remind me of stuff my kids have made in school when they were younger,” he commented. 

Slavkin looked over and smiled. “Audrey made me things like this when she was younger as well, especially for Father’s Day. I brought one of my favorites with me here-a seashell sculpture she made me when she was six for my birthday.”

“That’s sweet,” Dave replied. “You and her sound like you’re very close.”

“We are now,” Slavkin admitted. “But it wasn’t always that way, I’m afraid.”

Dave arched an eyebrow, curious but decided not to press. He and Slavkin went upstairs and found that floor full of larger sculptures and abstract paintings on the walls. Dave whistled again.

“Man, I wish I was half as talented as some of these people,” he said, studying the bright swirls of a painting. “The only thing I’m good at is aiming a camera.”

“There’s talent in that too,” Slavkin pointed out. “Despite what people may think, photography is an art form too.”

Dave smiled. “Thanks, Slavkin.”

The older man nodded, his eyes twinkling in the soft lighting. Dave felt his heart skip a beat once again. They walked around the second floor and Dave took a couple pictures with his phone, particularly enjoying one of Slavkin standing in front of a large sculpture resembling a man looking through a telescope. They left the gallery when it was announced it was closing for the day and walked alongside each other on the sidewalk.

“What should we do now?” Slavkin asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Dave admitted. “I guess I didn’t think this far ahead.” He fiddled with his jacket’s zipper. “What else do you want to do?”

“The day is still young,” Slavkin said. “We could just keep walking and see what we come across. Or maybe we could find a shop to look around in.”

“Ok, sure,” Dave said. “There’s lots to see here anyway since we’re in the town square.”

They kept walking along the side street, people watching and looking into windows of various shops that lined the way. At first both men stayed silent, unsure what to say, until Dave broke the silence.

“You said you and your daughter weren’t always so close,” he said. “What happened?”

At first, when Slavkin didn’t answer, Dave wanted to take it back. But then the older man sighed and ran a hand through his curls. 

“It was my own fault,” he said. “I wrote this...stupid book about her. I don’t know what I was thinking really. It shed such a harsh spotlight on the both of us, but especially Audrey. She hated me, hated that book, maybe even hated herself. I destroyed every copy I could find and eventually, people left us alone. But in a way, maybe the book helped us too.”

“How so?” Dave asked.

“It let Henry find me,” Slavkin answered. 

“You mentioned that name before,” Dave remembered. “You said he’s your son, but you sounded hesitant about it too.”

“He’s my son and Audrey’s brother biologically,” Slavkin explained. “You see, Henry’s mother had him because she went to a sperm bank.”

Both of Dave’s eyebrows went up. “You were a sperm donor?”

Slavkin nodded, his face turning red. Dave mentally slapped himself. “You don’t have to tell me why if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay,” Slavkin said. “I trust you, Dave.” He took a deep breath. “Shortly after my wife became pregnant, I was diagnosed with cancer. Testicular cancer. My oncologist kept assuring me that I would be okay after the chemotherapy and radiation, but also warned that there was a risk of impotence. So, in case my wife and I wanted another child, I donated sperm before undergoing treatment, which was successful. I’ve been cancer-free for a long time now.”

“That’s amazing,” Dave breathed in genuine awe. “But what happened to your wife? You said she left you after Audrey was born.”

“She did,” Slavkin agreed sadly. “She ran off with my oncologist.”

Dave’s jaw dropped and he stopped walking. Slavkin walked a little more before he stopped and looked back when he realized Dave wasn’t following him. 

“I’m so sorry, Slavkin,” Dave said. “I didn’t mean to make you talk about that. It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s alright, Dave,” Slavkin interjected. “Really it is. It...It feels nice to talk to someone else about this, you know? Another adult.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Dave agreed. “That’s why it was so hard losing Rita. She was always the one I could talk to. Same with the kids. When she died, she took pieces of our hearts with them.” He sighed. “I’ve been trying my best but even now it seems like I’m still not doing things right.”

“That’s how every parent feels, Dave,” Slavkin said, touching his forearm. “We’re all scared that we’ll mess things up and we will, because nobody’s perfect.” He squeezed Dave’s arm. “And besides, I think you’re doing a great job. Lucy thinks so too.”

“She does?” Dave looked up into Slavkin’s eyes. “How do you know?”

“She speaks very highly of you,” Slavkin replied. “She even wrote about you in a paper she did for her English class, about the strength of a family. She asked me to read it before giving it to her professor. She called you brave and strong, admired how you did everything you could to help her and her siblings after their mother died. She said she admires your humor and your kindness, and that she hopes you find happiness again.”

Dave felt tears welling up in his eyes and hugged Slavkin tightly. It was like a damn had burst and all his pent-up emotions were flooding out. Slavkin hugged him back, rubbing his back through his jacket. He was so warm and gentle. Dave sniffled as he pulled back and Slavkin offered him a couple tissues from his trouser pocket.

“Thanks,” Dave said, wiping at his eyes. “Thank you for telling me that.”

“You’re welcome,” Slavkin replied. “Thank you for listening earlier.”

“You’re welcome,” Dave responded, wiping his nose.

They both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Dave felt a cold drop land on his hair. He looked up and saw the darker grey clouds. As the downpour started, Dave and Slavkin ran for cover and stood together beneath an awning outside a flower shop. Both men laughed and looked at each other. They were both a little soaked but Dave thought Slavkin still looked so handsome. The older man plucked a delicate red rose from a nearby table beneath the awning and handed it to Dave.

“Thanks,” Dave said, accepting the flower. “I had fun today.”

“Me too,” Slavkin replied. “Thanks for inviting me out.”

“You’re welcome.” Dave stuck the flower into his front jacket pocket and stared into Slavkin’s mesmerizing eyes. 

‘It’s our second date,’ he thought. ‘Do I kiss him?’

He flushed at the thought. Slavkin was blushing too, but maybe it was because of how close they were beneath the awning. They stayed put for a bit before the rain became less heavy. Slavkin opened his umbrella and they walked back toward the gallery where their cars were. They walked to Dave’s first and stood facing each other beneath the umbrella.

“Would you like to go out again?” Slavkin asked. 

“Absolutely,” Dave replied. “When? Where?”

“How about next Friday night?” Slavkin asked. “We could get dinner at that pub you said you love.”

“The one that I went to with Cheryl?” Dave asked. “It would be nice to go there with someone I actually like and want to be there with.”

Slavkin grinned. “It’s a date. I’ll see you Friday night, Dave.”

“Definitely,” Dave said. “See you Friday, Slavkin.”

He hesitated for a second before placing a soft kiss on Slavkin’s right cheek. The older man’s smile warmed Dave’s heart as he touched the spot the younger man’s lips had just touched. They parted ways and Dave got into his car, smelling the rose Slavkin had given him, a smile on his lips as he drove home.


	10. Chapter 10

“Class dismissed,” Slavkin announced. “Please put your essays on my desk on your way out.”

The students began gathering their things and pushed in their chairs. One by one as they walked by, they set papers down into a small tray on the corner of Slavkin’s desk. He watched them go. Some smiled and waved as they exited but others instantly took their phones out or put headphones in, not even sparing a second glance. Slavkin sighed and shook his head. He picked up the essays, making sure they were aligned and neat before using a paperclip to hold them together. He slipped them into his bag and erased the notes from his lecture on the blackboards on either side of the SMART board.

He set the eraser down and turned off the SMART board and the projector. Afternoon sunlight shone into the room from the high windows. Slavkin glanced at the clock above the door. It was already four o’clock on Friday. He still had a couple hours to kill before meeting Dave for dinner at eight. Slavkin grinned to himself as gathered a couple stray textbooks off some tables and shelved them. He was excited and so was Audrey. He’d spoken with her over video chat earlier that morning.

“What are you going to wear?” she asked. “Maybe skip the jacket this time and just wear one of your cardigans over a dress shirt and tie? Or maybe one of your plain sweaters.”

“What cardigan should I wear?” Slavkin asked. 

Audrey hesitated for a second, pursing her lips. “Wear that cashmere sweater Patricia gave you before you left, the black one with the grey and red diamond pattern.”

“Why that one?” Slavkin asked.

“It makes you look handsome,” Audrey replied. “Besides, this is your third date with Dave. Things might happen and you need to look amazing, especially if you want him to kiss you.”

“He has kissed me,” Slavkin protested. 

“On the cheek, Dad,” Audrey said flatly. “That doesn’t count. You guys need to have a real kiss.”

Slavkin blushed but knew his daughter was right. He wanted to kiss Dave so badly. Their second date the other week had been wonderful. They’d stood beneath an awning, taking shelter from the sudden rain. Dave had been so close, close enough that Slavkin could see freckles sprinkled across his sharp cheekbones and his nose. When they’d walked alongside each other beneath Slavkin’s umbrella, he’d resisted the urge to take Dave’s hand in his. He’d thought Dave was going to kiss him when they reached his car but instead he kissed Slavkin’s cheek. 

The older man touched his cheek and felt like he could still feel the soft warmth of Dave’s lips against his skin. A noise in the doorway broke Slavkin out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw a man standing there, dressed casually in jeans and a striped Polo shirt. 

“Professor Taylor,” Slavkin said. “What brings you here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” the man replied in a rich English accent. “My afternoon class was canceled so I thought I’d check in with you.”

“That’s nice of you,” Slavkin said. “I’m just taking care of a few things here before I head home to shower and change.”

Taylor smiled and sauntered into the room, leaning up against Slavkin’s desk. “Hot date tonight?”

“Yes,” Slavkin replied. “Dinner tonight at eight at Shelley’s Place.”

The English professor whistled. “Good choice. You still seeing that Dave fella, then?”

Slavkin nodded. Yes, I am. This is our third date. Dave is wonderful. He’s smart and funny and kind. Not to mention so handsome. No wonder he gets hit on all the time.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m relieved that his daughter being a student of mine hasn’t complicated things.”

“Wait, what?” Professor Taylor asked, arching an eyebrow. “You’re dating one of your student’s parents?”

“Yes,” Slavkin admitted. “Is that a problem?”

“I guess not,” Taylor said. “As long your relationship doesn’t complicate how you treat Lucy. Or if you guys break up, especially once you leave.”

Slavkin froze from where he was placing different textbooks onto the tables. “What do you mean?”

“You said when you were first hired that you weren’t sure if you’d come back to teach the next school year,” Taylor pointed out. “You said that you’d fly back to America once this year was over and wait to hear back from the Dean here. Do you really think getting into a relationship is a good idea when you’ll just be leaving in another couple months?”

Slavkin had forgotten about that. He’d never intended on staying as a teacher permanently. That wouldn’t be fair to Audrey but also it wasn’t fair to Dave. But Slavkin hadn’t expected to meet someone here, to start feeling a connection with someone else for the first time in years. He licked his lips as he set the textbooks down.

“Dave and I will be fine,” he said. “We’ve only been on two dates. Even if things deepen, we’ll make it work, even when I have to leave.”

“Good for you, Slavkin,” Taylor praised. “It’ll be nice to see a couple who make a possibly long distance relationship work.”

He walked off, leaving Slavkin alone with his thoughts. He finished setting up the room for Monday, then drove home around five. He showered and got dressed in the clothes he’d laid out, then brushed his teeth, cleaned his glasses, combed his hair, trimmed his beard, all before six thirty. Slavkin sat down on the sofa in the living room with a sigh. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Taylor had said. Suddenly he was very unsure if he and Dave’s relationship had a future.

‘It won’t be fair to him to be tied to me if I’m not going to live here,’ Slavkin thought. ‘It’s not like I just drop everything and move here. And he can’t do the same for me. It wouldn’t be fair to his children.’

And if things between him and Dave did get serious, would they be able to maintain their relationship even when Slavkin was on the other side of the world? He shook his head and heard the urgent beeping of his laptop in the study. Slavkin rushed to answer it and sat down as Audrey appeared on the screen.

“Dad, you look amazing,” she beamed approvingly. “Dave is going to lose his mind when he sees you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Slavkin chuckled. “But thank you, Sweetheart.”

“So, do you and Dave have any plans for...after?” Audrey asked. “Like drinks or anything? Dessert at a different place?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Slavkin said, confused. “Why?”

“No reason. It’s just that this is your third date. Things usually happen.”

“What things?” Slavkin asked, even more confused. 

“Sex, Dad,” Audrey said with exasperation. “People almost always have sex on the third date.”

“Oh.” Slavkin blushed a deep red and shifted in his chair. It had been an embarrassingly long time since he’d been with anyone like that. “I don’t think Dave and I will be...engaging in that any time soon.”

“Why not?” Audrey asked. “I thought you liked him.”

“I do,” Slavkin agreed. “I just...don’t think I’m ready for things to get...physical yet. We haven’t even kissed properly yet like you said.”

“Both those things could change tonight, Dad,” Audrey chimed in. “And if they do, just remember one thing.”

Slavkin looked up into his daughter’s face. She smiled. “Use protection, Dad.”

Slavkin blushed even deeper as his daughter laughed. “I’ll see you later, Sweetheart.”

“Okay, Dad,” Audrey said. “Have fun tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Slavkin replied, closing the laptop as Audrey clicked off.

Dave was already seated at a booth when Slavkin arrived at Shelley’s place at eight o’clock that evening. The younger man was dressed nicer than Slavkin had been expecting, wearing dark jeans and sneakers that looked brand-new, along with a button-down and zip-up jacket that was a deep blue. It brought out Dave’s skin and his big brown eyes, his tawny hair neatly combed. Slavkin’s heart sped up and butterflies danced around in the pit of his stomach. Dave looked up at him and his eyes widened.

“Slavkin, you look...bloody amazing,” he said. 

Dave felt his heart racing as Slavkin approached. He wore black slacks and polished loafers, his usual cardigans replaced by a black sweater with a red and grey diamond pattern on the front. Slavkin smiled as he reached the table and sat down across from Dave.

“Thank you,” he said. “You look wonderful yourself, though it’s different seeing you without that leather jacket. It made you look like a bad boy from a high school movie.”

Dave laughed. “Some people like bad boys, you know.”

Slavkin shook his head, his eyes dancing in the soft lighting. The waiter came and brought them some menus, then asked if they wanted anything to drink. Slavkin ordered tea for the both of them, which was alright with Dave, who ordered an appetizer for them to share. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Slavkin,” Dave said when the waiter walked away. “I really wanted to see you again.”

“Thank you, Dave,” Slavkin replied. “I’m glad to be here with you.”

Dave grinned and held his hand out across the table. He saw a brief flash of hesitance in Slavkin’s eyes before the older man reciprocated, but only for a moment, squeezing Dave’s hand before pulling back. Dave raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. The rest of the evening was wonderful. They talked and ate and laughed, sharing stories from their own lives or about their children. Dave never saw the hesitance in Slavkin again, until he moved his foot beneath the table, pressing it lightly against one of Slavkin’s. The older man visibly tensed up and Dave quickly moved his foot.

He didn’t want to pressure Slavkin into anything, but Dave couldn’t help it. He loved being around the older man, hearing him talk, laugh, seeing him smile. It made a warm feeling spread through Dave’s chest every time. After dinner, they each had coffee and shared some homemade biscotti. Dave wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt this comfortable around someone before. Or at least, not in a very long time. The waiter came by once more and Dave asked him for the check.

“I can help pay,” Slavkin offered as Dave took out his wallet.

“It’s okay, Professor,” Dave teased as he withdrew his credit card. “I don’t mind.”

Slavkin chuckled, draining the rest of his coffee. After he paid the bill, Dave and Slavkin left the pub and walked outside. It was late but people were still out and about. Slavkin’s face was bathed in the light of a streetlamp and his glasses flashed. Dave smiled.

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” he told Slavkin. “Thanks for coming here with me. I’ve really enjoyed your company these past few weeks.”

“Weeks?” Slavkin asked. “We’ve been dating for technically only two days, not counting this one.”

“I know that, but I liked spending time with you before we started dating,” Dave said. “Like when you let me take your pictures in the park, and when we talked at the single parents' group in the library.”

Slavkin grinned. “I like being with you too, Dave. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt so connected with someone.”

“I know how you feel,” Dave agreed, stepping closer. 

Slavkin faced him, his blue-grey eyes flashing behind his glasses. Dave smiled again and leaned in, closing his eyes. He heard Slavkin let out a soft gasp, breath blowing across Dave’s lips before they met something rough and scratchy. Dave opened his eyes and found he was kissing Slavkin’s cheek, the older man having turned away. 

“Slavkin?” Dave asked, pulling away. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Slavkin replied, clearing his throat. “Of course, I just…” He trailed off and bit his lip. “I don’t think we should take this any further.”

“Am I going too fast?” Dave asked. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s not you, Dave, really,” Slavkin said. “It’s me. I don’t think we should continue this.”

Dave felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Why? I-I thought we had a real connection. You said so yourself.”

“I know, I know,” Slavkin said, running his hands through his curls. “It’s just that...My being here is only temporary. I don’t know if I’ll continue to teach here. I plan to fly back to America once the school year is over. The Dean at the university is supposed to let me know if they want me to come back as a teacher permanently.” He sighed. “And it wouldn’t be fair to you to be tethered to me even when I’m not here.”

“I don’t understand,” Dave said. “You’re breaking up with me?”

“I’m sorry, Dave,” Slavkin said, his voice cracking a bit. “But with so much uncertainty, how can you be sure we’ll survive being apart if we deepen this?”

“I don’t know,” Dave admitted. “But please, Slav. You have to give me-us-a chance. You make me happy. I can make you happy too.”

“You have,” Slavkin agreed, placing his hand on Dave’s cheek. “And I’ll treasure our time together. But we shouldn’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be the ball and chain dragging you down.”

Tears burned Dave’s eyes as Slavkin kissed his cheek. His lips were warm and his breath smelled like coffee and the biscotti they’d just shared. 

“Slav, please,” Dave whispered. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Dave,” Slavkin whispered. “I’m-I’m so sorry.”

He turned and walked away toward his car, wiping at his eyes. Dave watched him go through the tears in his own.


	11. Chapter 11

Slavkin’s study looked like a tornado had swept through it. Books littered the floor, covers and pages creased and nearly torn. Sticky notes were ripped up or scattered across the desk and the ground like confetti after a parade, and his chair was overturned. The drawers of his desk were opened and in disarray, contents strewn about the room. Slavkin himself was a mess and he knew it. He heavily sat down on the floor and swept both hands through his messy hair, his eyes dry and aching from all the crying he’d been doing the last 72 hours since he’d broken up with Dave.

It was times like these he wished he hadn’t gone off his other medications. What he would give not to feel anything right then. He didn’t remember being this upset when his wife had left him and Audrey. Perhaps it was because he knew he couldn’t fall apart, not when he had a little girl to look after. Now, though, he was alone in Scotland with nobody to really depend on him. He could fall apart if he wanted. Slavkin stifled a sob and pressed his hands into his eyes, his glasses pushed up into his hair. He sniffled and wiped at his nose.

He didn’t expect the breakup to hurt this much because he and Dave had only been seeing each other a little bit. But Dave had said he’d enjoyed the time they’d spent together even before they’d started dating. Slavkin admitted to himself that he did too. He’d enjoyed meeting Dave in the park and taking pictures with him, reading poetry to him at the library while he hid from Cheryl. And the dates...All three of them had been amazing. It had been a long time since Slavkin had felt that comfortable around someone. Dave had looked so handsome that night. Slavkin grimaced, trying to push the memories away but he couldn’t. One after another they bubbled up, Dave’s perfect face etched into his mind.

Slavkin held his head in his hands for a long time, trying to stem the flow of tears he could feel welling up again. An urgent beeping suddenly filled the room, making him look up. His laptop, the only thing he’d left untouched during his rampage, was still on the desk, screen blinking as Audrey requested a video chat. Slavkin sniffled, wiped his eyes, his nose, smoothed out his wrinkled clothes, then picked up his chair and sat down, hitting accept. 

“Dad, there you are,” Audrey said. “I’ve been trying to reach you for two days! Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Slavkin replied, rubbing his neck. “I’ve just been...very busy lately. Been losing track of things like usual. I meant to return your calls.”

“It’s okay, Dad,” Audrey said. “I’m just glad to finally hear from you. We haven’t spoken since Friday. How’d your date with Dave go?”

Just his name was enough to make Slavkin’s heart hurt. He grimaced and shifted in his chair. Audrey tilted her head to the side.

“You look terrible, Dad,” she observed. “What happened to your office?”

“Minor redecoration and decluttering,” Slavkin answered. “It’s nothing.”

“Dad, you look like crap,” Audrey said flatly. “Your eyes are red and you look really tired. I’ve never seen you look like this before. What happened?”

Slavkin licked his lips. He couldn’t bear telling her the truth but she deserved to know. “I broke up with Dave on Friday.”

“What?” Audrey exclaimed. “Why? I thought you and him liked each other? It sounded like you got along really well. What changed, Dad?”

“Nothing,” Slavkin replied. “It just wasn’t practical for us to see each other. Not only am I his daughter’s teacher but I don’t plan to stay here forever. I’m flying back to America when the school year is over and I’m not sure I’ll be invited to teach here again. Dave shouldn’t be tied to me.”

“Dad, that’s crazy talk,” Audrey exclaimed. “It sounded like Dave was really into you! How could you just break his heart like that?”

Slavkin scoffed. “I didn’t break his heart. I guarantee you he’s probably already found someone else.” He glanced at the crooked clock on the wall. “I have to go now, Audrey. I have class in the morning.”

“Okay,” Audrey said. “Goodnight, Dad. I love you.” 

Her tone made it sound like she was angry with him. She clicked off before he could respond. Slavkin shook his head and left the study. He went into his bedroom and changed his clothes, then brushed his teeth and swallowed a couple Ambien before flopping down onto his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. 

‘I didn’t hurt Dave,’ Slavkin thought. ‘I couldn’t have. Did I?’

He pondered that for a long time, until the Ambien kicked in and he finally fell asleep.

Dave knocked back another shot of whiskey, grimacing slightly it burned going down his throat. His whole body felt tingly and warm, his vision kind of blurry. He set the shot glass on the bar and signaled the bartender.

“Another,” Dave slurred, pushing the empty shot glass across the wood.

The bartender complied and poured him another shot of whiskey straight from the bottle, sliding the fresh glass across the bar toward Dave again. He picked it up, swirling the amber liquid around inside the glass before downing it in a single swallow. Around him, the pub was crowded and noisy, the air filled with the clinking of glasses and silverware against plates, laughter and cheers from people watching a rugby match on the TV above the bar. Dave had lost track of how many shots he’d had, but judging by the way the room was beginning to blur together and the seven empty shot glasses before him, he’d had a lot, but he still felt an ache in his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be.

Dave rubbed his chest, like he was trying to find his heart, but he was convinced that when Slavkin had broken up with him, his heart had just crumbled into nothing. Now there was just an empty place in his chest that he’d been attempting to fill with alcohol for the last...Dave wasn’t sure how long he’d even been out. The kids were being watched by a friend’s parents so he was free for the night. Dave blearily looked at his watch, blinking until the numbers came into focus. It was already nine thirty. 

‘I should sober up so I can drive home,’ Dave thought. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his elbow on the bar. He hadn’t expected this to hurt so much. He’d experienced heartbreak twice before Slavkin and would’ve thought that would have toughened him up. If anything, it just made things hurt even more, his heart vulnerable after already being broken twice. He didn’t want to be sober but knew he at least needed to be able to get himself and his bike home. Dave sighed and heaved himself off his stool, amazed he able to stand up. He pushed his way through the crowd watching the rugby and stumbled as they cheered a man backed into him, As Dave caught himself using a chair, he heard a woman’s voice.

“Dave, are you alright?”

He looked up, vaguely recognizing her voice, her long purple nails wrapped around a martini glass. He straightened himself and adjusted his leather jacket. The woman wore leopard-print boots and tight jeans and an even tighter white top. She trailed her nails up his chest and pressed herself against him, her bosom pressing firmly against his chest. He growled and kissed her hungrily, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and a leg around his calf, urging him nearer. Dave pressed his hips against hers and she sighed into his mouth.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing. He wanted to stop but he felt so angry and lonely and betrayed. Those emotions and the alcohol coursing through his bloodstream controlled him and the woman stumbling out of the pub into the street, getting on his motorcycle, and gunning it to the woman’s house after she hotly whispered her address into his ear, stroking his inner thighs as he drove. They reached her house and kissed their way to the front door, inside, then upstairs into her bedroom. Clothes came off, zippers and buttons being undone, hands and lips exploring as they fell onto the bed. 

In the dark, Dave could feel the woman’s skin beneath his hands, the soft weight of her breasts pressing against his chest, her hot breath in his ear as thrust himself into her. He climaxed and rolled off of her, panting, his skin hot and sticky with sweat. He rolled over onto his stomach and fell asleep instantly, hoping that the future hangover he’d be waking up with would help take his mind off his broken heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Slavkin’s alarm went off way earlier than he thought he’d set it for. He groaned as he reached over and switched it off without lifting his head from the pillow. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, even with the Ambien. He spent it tossing and turning, like he couldn’t get comfortable. He rolled over onto his back again and sat up, scrubbing his hands across his face and over his hair. His chest felt heavy, like his heart had turned to stone. Maybe it had. Slavkin sighed, picked up his glasses, and left his bedroom, heading down the hall to the bathroom. He used it and washed his hands, splashing water onto his face as he looked in the mirror.

His eyes were still rimmed with red and faintly bloodshot, shadows scored beneath them. They looked hollow and dull. Slavkin got into the shower and lingered beneath the spray, steam filling the bathroom. A huge knot of guilt and regret was building inside him. He knew Audrey was right. He’d hurt Dave badly. The poor man had already been wounded by heartbreak twice and here Slavkin was, breaking it again. What if he’d broken Dave completely? Slavkin shivered despite the hot water. 

He switched off the shower and dried off, then got dressed in his room again. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea, black to match the somber mood enveloping him. He sipped it slowly and his eyes drifted to the front window. He’d seen that mystery motorcycle rider a lot more lately, driving through the neighborhood at breakneck speed, but he never saw them last night. He wondered if they’d begun taking a different route. Slavkin drained his tea and skipped breakfast; he had no appetite. He gathered his things and checked his laptop in case Audrey was trying to speak to him, but she wasn’t.

‘She’s probably giving me the silent treatment,’ Slavkin thought to himself. ‘Maybe I deserve that.’

He checked his watch and decided he’d better start heading to the university. He left the house and got into his car. As he drove, his thoughts drifted to Dave yet again. He was tempted to call Dave, to try and explain his actions, but wasn’t sure how or even if he could. Even if he did, why would Dave even accept the apology or even want to see Slavkin again? Or even take him back?

‘He’s probably been on a couple dates since I broke up with him,’ Slavkin thought miserably. ‘Eligible bachelor like him, so handsome and kind. He really can do so much better than me.’

Slavkin sighed and raked his fingers through his curls again as he merged with the morning traffic. He saw parents walking their children to school, older people taking a walk, cyclists sharing the road with cars and buses, people walking their dogs. They all looked so happy and carefree. Slavkin envied them. It had been a long time since he’d felt as happy as he’d been with Dave. He’d just never realized it until they were apart. Now Dave had probably forgotten about him already.

‘Why would he take me back?’ Slavkin thought. ‘After what I did to him, leading him on like that? He has every right to never want to see me again.’

Slavkin was so lost in his miserable thoughts that he didn’t register the sudden loud, grinding noise his car was making. The vehicle shuddered to a sudden stop, throwing Slavkin forward slightly into the steering wheel. A light flashed on the dashboard as the professor adjusted his glasses and examined the light. His heart sank as he realized the battery was dead.

“Of course,” Slavkin muttered. 

Dave groaned as he woke up, his face pressed into a pillow that was way too frilly. His eyes hammered open and he winced as harsh sunlight shone into them. He turned away and his eyes fell onto a nightstand he didn’t recognize. The bed was different too. The sheets and the duvet were white and pink, and the headboard was white wood. Dave rolled over, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. Nothing about his surroundings were familiar. He noticed clothes scattered about the carpeted floor. Dave blushed as he lifted the blanket and realized he was naked. He massaged his aching head.

‘What the hell happened last night?’ he thought to himself.

As if in answer, the other side of the bed shifted and an arm suddenly draped itself across Dave’s midsection. He froze as he recognized the purple nails and looked into the still sleeping face of Cheryl. She was naked like he was and her blonde hair was in disarray, her lipstick smeared. 

“Fuck,” Dave whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Memories came rushing back to him and he groaned. He’d slept with Cheryl? What the fuck had he been thinking?

‘I wasn’t,’ he thought. 

He carefully rolled out from underneath Cheryl’s arm and onto the floor. He started gathering his clothes and tugged them on quickly-boxers, his jeans, shirt, his leather jacket. He grabbed his socks and his trainers, noticing a condom wrapper on the floor and a used one beside the bed.

‘Thank God,’ Dave thought.

As he got dressed, he caught sight of his back in the mirror on the wall. Long red scratches ran down the length of his back and his neck and chest were covered in lipstick smudges, his lips covered in it. Dave shook his head in disgust at himself and quickly darted out of the room just as Cheryl made a noise and started to stir. He rushed downstairs as quietly and quickly as he could, holding his shoes and socks and his helmet as he opened the front door and shut it behind him. He sat down on the porch and pulled on his socks and trainers, the sunlight making his headache worse. 

His motorcycle was parked haphazardly in Cheryl’s driveway next to her car. He was amazed he didn’t crash it, drunk as he’d been. Dave approached it and zipped up his jacket, then checked his mobile. Luckily, since the kids were being watched by a friend’s parents still, he didn’t have to worry about getting home and rushing them to school. A small victory from his night of regret, he decided. He put on his helmet, still using the one with the cracked casing even though he’d bought a new one last night; it was still in the saddlebag hanging off the side of the bike.

Dave got on the bike and started it, the loud roar of the engine piercing the quiet morning. A window on the house suddenly opened and Cheryl appeared. 

“Dave?” she called down to him. “Where are you going? Dave!”

Dave reversed out of the driveway so fast the tires screeched, skid marks appearing he gunned it out of Cheryl’s neighborhood. She continued to scream after him even as he turned the corner and her voice finally faded. Dave sighed in relief but suddenly felt ashamed. He never did things like this. It went against so many of his beliefs. How could he risk himself like that, drinking and driving, then sleeping with someone he wasn’t even attracted to?

He wanted to blame Slavkin but knew that wasn’t fair. He’d made the choice to go out drinking and he’d made the stupider choice to hook up with Cheryl. Still though, Dave did feel angry at Slavkin and hurt because of their breakup. He wanted to understand the older man’s reasoning but he couldn’t. Dave merged with the traffic, his mind on a hundred different things. He wanted to go home first, shower and change his clothes, brush his teeth. He felt so haggard and was grateful the helmet hid his face from view.

As he followed the traffic, Dave saw a commotion in his peripheral vision. A car was on the side of a road, haphazardly parked. It looked familiar to Dave for some reason. The traffic stopped as the light turned red and Dave leaned back on the seat a bit. He looked back over at the car and saw a man standing next to it. Dave did a double take, his eyes widening as he recognized the salt-and-pepper curls, the glasses, and the wine-red sweater. It was Slavkin! 

‘What’s he doing there?’ Dave wondered.

He watched as Slavkin attempted to signal passing cars, waving his hands only for the drivers to just pass him by. He looked frustrated and upset. 

‘Something must be wrong with his car,’ Dave surmised. 

He watched as Slavkin walked around his car, shaking his head, running his hands through his curls, continuing to try and flag down someone for help. When nobody stopped, Slavkin threw his hands in the air and kicked one of his car’s tires. Dave watched him even as the light turned green. He gripped the handlebars and revved the engine, preparing to leave, he glanced back at Slavkin again. He looked so defeated and put out. Horns honked behind Dave as he sat idling in the street. Despite what had happened between them, he still felt a connection to Slavkin.

He turned at the last minute as he reached the roundabout and headed toward Slavkin, parking on the side street next to the older man’s car. Dave hesitated for a minute before getting off the bike and walking toward Slavkin, taking off his helmet as he approached and shaking out his hair. 

Slavkin couldn’t believe his eyes. He recognized the motorcycle, the silver helmet with the black stripe on the side. That was the same rider he’d been seeing going by his house since he’d arrived in Glasgow. Now here they were, coming to help him! Slavkin straightened his tie and smoothed his hair, his sweater, as the rider parked the bike and approached them, taking off their helmet.

“Thank you so much for stopping,” Slavkin began. “I can’t tell you how-”

He stopped, feeling the color draining from his face, his mouth drying up, his heart leaping up into his throat. It was Dave! Dave was the motorcycle rider! He wore faded jeans and his now familiar leather jacket, his hair looking soft and tousled as he shook it off his face. His lips were stained an odd reddish color. He stopped short of Slavkin, his helmet tucked beneath his arm.

“D-Dave,” Slavkin said, his voice almost a whisper. “What-what are you doing here?”

“I was on my way home from…somewhere,” Dave replied, his face reddening a bit. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”

Slavkin sighed. “My car’s battery is dead. I called a tow truck and they said they’re on their way but I’m running late. I need to be at the university in ten minutes.”

Dave arched an eyebrow as he looked from Slavkin’s car, then over his shoulder at his motorcycle. “I could give you a lift, if you’re really that late.”

Slavkin blinked. “Really? You’d give me a ride? Even after…” He trailed off and cleared his throat.

“It’s no trouble, Slavkin,” Dave said. “Get your stuff.”

Slavkin grabbed his bag from his car and followed Dave toward his bike. It was even more amazing up close, the paint gleaming in the sunlight, every bit of it lovingly maintained. Dave rummaged around in a bag hanging off the side of the seat and handed Slavkin a red helmet.

“Put this on,” he said. “It’s new so it might be a little tight, but it should fit.”

Slavkin accepted the helmet and put it on, his hands shaking a little. Dave put his own helmet back on and sat down on the bike, gripping the handlebars. 

“Get on,” he said. “Hold on tight, but just try not to crush my ribs.”

Slavkin nodded mutely, his palms sweaty. He strapped his bag over his shoulder and got behind Dave, wrapping his arms hesitantly around his waist, just beneath his chest. He could feel the younger man’s heartbeat, every exhale or intake of breath. Dave revved the engine and turned into the traffic once again, tires screeching against the road. Slavkin could feel the power of it, the energy, and held onto Dave tighter. He felt the rumble of Dave’s laughter beneath his hands against the man’s chest. Slavkin could feel his own heartbeat and wondered if Dave could feel it against his back.

They took a sharp turn and Slavkin yelled out, clinging impossibly tighter to Dave. The wind hammered them until Dave hit the brakes, screeching to a halt outside the university’s main entrance. Slavkin opened his eyes beneath the helmet and sighed in relief, releasing his death grip on Dave’s waist as he got off the bike and onto the sidewalk. He could feel a mixture of adrenaline and something else coursing through him and leaned against a nearby tree as he took the helmet off.

“That was...amazing,” he said. 

Dave laughed as he took his own helmet off. “I couldn’t tell if you were excited or terrified by the way you were clinging to me, but thanks. I didn’t go too fast for you, did I?”

“No,” Slavkin replied. “Thank you, Dave.” He licked his lips. “I’m surprised you helped me, given how we...left things.”

‘How I left things,’ he thought.

Dave shrugged his shoulders, holding his helmet in one hand. “I couldn’t just leave you in the street like that, Slavkin.”

“Thank you,” Slavkin said. “I know I didn’t deserve that but thanks. I owe you one.”

Dave smiled and his lips were still stained that weird reddish color. Slavkin tilted his head and squinted.

“What’s on your mouth?” he asked.

Dave looked confused for a moment and wiped his lips on his hand, then groaned, wiping them more furiously. Slavkin handed him a couple tissues from his bag.

“It’s lipstick,” Dave explained as he wiped his lips. “I kind of overdid it last night after work and ended up spending the night with someone.” He rubbed his head. “That’s what seven shots of whiskey will do to you. Even makes Cheryl tolerable. Luckily I was able to sneak out of her house this morning before she woke up.”

At the name, Slavkin clenched his fists as a hot spike of jealousy and anger flared up in his core. Dave had gotten drunk and slept with Cheryl? Why? Slavkin held back a terse reply. Dave was a grown man. He could do whatever he wanted. And judging by the way the younger man was currently staring at the ground, Slavkin was pretty sure he knew the reason why. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Slavkin,” Dave said. 

He started to turn away and get back on his bike, but Slavkin stopped him.

“Dave, wait,” he said. “Please.”

Dave turned around, both eyebrows raised. Slavkin bit his lip and tapped the red helmet he was still holding against his thigh.

“I’m sorry for what happened Friday night,” he blurted. “I’m sorry I broke up with you like that. I shouldn’t have. It’s just that…” He sighed and wrung his hands.

“You don’t have to explain,” Dave interjected. 

“Yes, I do,” Slavkin said. “I like you, Dave. A lot. It’s been a long time since I’ve dated, even longer than I’ve felt as connected to someone as I do with you. But I was afraid too. Afraid I’d get my heart broken one way or another, because I don’t plan to stay here. I’m flying back to the US when the school year is over. I took the opportunity to teach here under the guise that it would be easy. But I didn’t expect to make any friends while I was here, let alone start dating anyone.” He swallowed. “And I certainly didn’t expect to fall in love.”

Dave’s expression changed, his eyes widening, his mouth falling open in shock. “Slavkin…”

“I never meant to hurt you, Dave,” the older man continued. “But I felt like I was just leading you along and I knew it would hurt even more if I left while we were together. I just wanted to protect both of us, but mostly you. Because you can do so much better than me.”

“Slavkin,” Dave said again. “Please…”

“And I understand if you don’t want to take me back or give me another chance,” Slavkin continued. “But I just wanted you to know that I didn’t break up with you out of malice or because I don’t care about you. It’s because I thought you deserved better than-“

“Slav,” Dave said, his voice heavy with emotion. “Shut up.”

Slavkin looked up from the sidewalk as Dave strode over to him, until they were only inches apart. Dave’s beautiful brown eyes were warm and bright, his warm breath ghosting across Slavkin’s lips. 

“I want to kiss you,” Dave said, quietly. “But I haven’t brushed my teeth or anything so if you don’t want-”

“Shut up, Dave,” Slavkin interrupted, pulling him in by his jacket into a kiss.

Dave dropped his helmet onto the sidewalk and wrapped his arms around Slavkin’s waist, melting into the kiss. His lips were dry but warm and he smelled like wind and leather. Slavkin held Dave’s shoulder with one hand and cupped the younger man’s face with the other, stroking his cheekbone gently. There was some sort of lingering sweetness on Dave’s lips and it took a minute before Slavkin realized what it was: Cheryl’s lipstick. He felt another hot curl of jealousy and kissed Dave a bit harder. They pulled away for air after a few minutes and Slavkin felt breathless. 

“Wow,” Dave said. 

“Yeah,” Slavkin agreed. 

They held each other for a moment, not speaking, foreheads touching, until the university’s clock started tolling. 

“I have to go,” Slavkin said quietly. 

“I know,” Dave replied. 

They separated and Slavkin held the helmet out, but Dave shook his head with a grin.

“Keep it,” he said. “Since you’re carless, I can give you a ride home after you finish here. Only if you want to, of course.”

“I’d like that,” Slavkin replied. “Thanks. So I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely,” Dave said. “See you later, Slav.”

He smiled and held Slavkin’s chin gently, kissing him softly once more. Slavkin smiled back as Dave got on his bike again, winking at the older man as he put on his helmet and drove off, waving as he turned a corner and disappeared from view. Slavkin touched his lips and sighed, leaning back against the tree behind him, before the clock tolled once more and he rushed inside the university.


	13. Chapter 13

Dave showed up outside the university around four o’clock and parked his motorcycle along the side street, a few feet from the entrance. He peeled his helmet off and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look less messy. He examined his reflection in the mirror and licked across his teeth, grateful that he’d had the opportunity to go home, shower, change, and brush his teeth before coming back to Slavkin. Dave smiled to himself and hung his helmet off the handlebars, then stood up, pacing around. He couldn’t stop grinning even when he tried. He couldn’t believe what Slavkin had told him a few hours ago.

“I didn’t expect to make any friends while I was here, let alone start dating anyone. And I certainly didn’t expect to fall in love.”

It had been the most heartfelt thing someone had ever told Dave. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought of the way Slavkin had kissed him, his lips soft, his beard coarse and his scent of tea and cologne filling Dave’s nose. The younger man touched his lips with another smile, still feeling the phantom sensation of the kisses there. He’d been able to spend some time with his kids when they’d got home from school, though they’d kept asking where he’d gone to last night.

“Nowhere,” Dave had answered. “I was just with a...friend last night. But I won’t be seeing them again.”

He was making sure that was true. He’d blocked Cheryl’s number from his mobile as well as the house phone. She’d been calling him a lot since that night. Dave was grateful he hadn’t been to the studio because she was probably sniffing around there for him too. He shuddered at the very thought of her. Hopefully he could lay low for a while and she’d eventually start preying on some other single man. Dave adjusted his jacket and removed a pack of breath mints from the left pocket. He shook a couple into his palm and popped them into his mouth, crunching them and letting the cool, crisp flavor spread across his tongue. He pocketed them as he heard the university’s clock tolling, signaling the end of the day.

Dave straightened himself and tried to pick Slavkin out of the crowd. He saw the students texting on their mobiles, walking around in groups talking, others walking alone with their headphones on. Dave didn’t see Lucy among them. He’d spoken to her earlier that day, shortly after his reunion with Slavkin.

“You seem happier than you were the other day, Dad,” she’d said. “Does that mean you and the person you’re dating are back together?”

“Yeah,” Dave had replied with a smile. “Yeah, we are.”

He wanted to tell her who Slavkin was, but wasn’t sure it was a good idea to tell her over the phone. This was something she and the other kids needed to hear face to face. Lucy was coming home in December for Christmas break. He’d tell her then. Dave blinked, his thoughts suddenly disrupted by Slavkin’s face appearing as he stepped out of the main building. Dave waved to get his attention and the older man moved through the crowd to get to him. The younger man felt his heart start to pulse quicker as Slavkin approached.

“Hey, you’re here,” Slavkin said when he finally reached Dave.

“Of course I am,” Dave replied with a playful smile. “You didn’t think I would be?”

“I guess I’m still having a hard time believing that you’re here,” Slavkin explained, rubbing his neck. “That you took me back.”

Dave stepped closer and kissed the older man lightly on the lips. Slavkin hummed and cupped his jaw, stroking the skin beneath his ear. 

“Did that feel real?” Dave asked when they separated. “Do you believe it now?”

“Maybe,” Slavkin said with a gleam in his eyes. “I might need some more convincing though.”

Dave laughed and shook his head. “Let’s get you home first. You still got the helmet?”

Slavkin held it up, the sun shining off the red paint. Dave nodded and got on the bike again, putting on his own helmet. Slavkin followed suit and got behind him, arms sliding around Dave’s waist. Once he had the address, Dave started the bike and drove away from the university. He’d always loved riding the bike but he’d forgotten how different it was with another person. Rita and Sarah had never ridden on it and Dave had forbidden the kids from riding it until they were older. Now though, Dave found himself loving the feeling of Slavkin’s chest against his back, the pressure of his arms around Dave’s waist secure and steady, like a tether keeping him anchored to the very Earth.

He followed Slavkin’s directions and came to a stop in a familiar neighborhood a few blocks from the university. They stopped outside a small, single story house painted red with pink-rose-coloured tiles on the roof and a neatly trimmed yard. Dave parked the motorcycle in the driveway and killed the engine. He and Slavkin both got off and removed their helmets. Dave smiled as he saw how wild and messy the older man’s curls looked.

“This is a nice place,” Dave said. “I feel like I’ve seen it before.”

“You have,” Slavkin replied. “You drive through this neighborhood almost everyday. I saw you from my window my first night here.”

Dave blinked and realized Slavkin was right. He did drive the bike through the neighborhood almost everyday, usually after preparing dinner and helping the kids with their homework. 

“Is that why you were so shocked earlier today when I showed up?” Dave asked. “You knew it was me?”

“Not until I recognized your helmet,” Slavkin admitted. “When I saw you holding it I realized it was you.” He blushed a little. “I loved watching you ride by.”

Dave chuckled and tucked his helmet beneath his arm. Slavkin ran his hand through his hair while they stood facing each other in the driveway. 

“Would you like to come in?” Slavkin asked. “It’s alright if you can’t stay for very long.”

“I can actually,” Dave said. “The kids are having sleepovers at some friends’ house tonight.”

Slavkin’s face brightened and led Dave up the front porch to the door. They entered the house and Dave looked around, setting his helmet down on the coffee table. The inside was clean and nicely furnished, the air smelling like some sort of incense or candles perhaps. Slavkin set the red helmet down beside Dave’s and wrung his hands nervously.

“Would like something to drink?” he asked. “Tea, perhaps?”

“Sure, thank you,” Dave answered.

“Make yourself at home,” Slavkin said. “I’ll be right back.”

Dave nodded and sat down on the sofa, spreading his arms out across the back of it and crossing one leg over the other. Slavkin set his bag down on a nearby chair and went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later holding two steaming mugs and set them down gently on the table in front of Dave.

“Earl Grey,” Slavkin said. “I ran out of ginger.”

“It’s okay, Slav,” Dave replied, picking up the mug Slavkin had set in front of home. “Thank you.”

The older man smiled and sat down, picking up his own mug and taking a sip. They drank in silence for several minutes, the only sound the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall in the kitchen. Slavkin set his mug down suddenly, looking pensive. Dave arched an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay?” he asked gently. “You look upset.”

“I spoke to your daughter earlier today,” Slavkin explained. “She’d been upset about something recently but today she was happier. When I asked if everything was okay before, she’d said that was worried about you, because you’d gotten really sad and depressed suddenly. Then today she told me that you were happy again.” He licked his lips. “I’m sorry I caused you such pain, Dave.”

“Hey, none of that now,” Dave said quickly, setting his mug down. “Don’t worry about that anymore, Slavkin. We’ve buried the hatchet and we’re together again.”

“That’s true,” Slavkin agreed, eyes darting up from the floor to meet Dave’s. “Still though, I am sorry for what I did.” He took Dave’s hand that was resting between them on the cushions. “I’m glad you’re here now. “

Dave interlaced their fingers and placed his other hand on Slavkin’s thigh, leaning in a bit closer. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

He cupped Slavkin’s cheek and stroked his jaw lightly with his thumb. Slavkin leaned forward as Dave did and their lips met, chastely at first. Dave sighed into the kiss and began massaging Slavkin’s thigh, feeling the muscle beneath the skin. Slavkin cupped the back of Dave’s head, threading his fingers through Dave’s soft hair, pulling him just a bit closer. Dave prodded at the older man’s lips with his tongue, asking for access. He nibbled at the other man’s lower lip and Slavkin sighed softly, opening his mouth. Dave’s tongue met his and both men groaned at the taste and feel of each other.

What started out chaste and sweet quickly grew more intense. Slavkin leaned back against the couch and held Dave’s chin, pulling him in as he shifted positions. Dave straddled the older man’s waist, resting his hands on Slavkin’s shoulders while the older man held his waist, running his hands up Dave’s sides slowly, caressing him.

“Is this okay?” Dave asked, pulling away for a minute.

“More than okay,” Slavkin replied. “Don't stop.”

Dave chuckled and kissed him again. He could feel heat pooling in the pit of his belly, spreading to his groin. His heart raced and his blood tingled in his veins. He shivered as Slavkin stroked his sides as they kissed. Dave felt himself growing hard, his jeans getting tighter. He wanted to instigate things but at the same time didn’t want to rush them either. Reluctantly, after what was revealed to be thirty minutes when he looked at the clock, Dave pulled away.

“I think I should go,” he said softly. 

Disappointment showed in Slavkin’s eyes but he nodded. “Okay.”

Dave got off his lap and Slavkin stood up, walking him to the front door after he picked up his helmet. Slavkin opened the door and held it open. Dave moved but lingered at the threshold, looking back at Slavkin longingly.

“I don’t want to go,” Dave admitted. 

“I don’t want you too, either,” Slavkin responded.

Dave blinked and then dropped his helmet to the floor and in one swift move closed the door again. Slavkin crowded him up against it, kissing him passionately, hands holding Dave’s hips. The younger man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, moaning into their lips. Slavkin’s hands stayed above Dave’s waist until the younger man grabbed them and slowly guided them lower, down past his belt.

“Touch me, Slav,” Dave implored. “Please.”

Slavkin’s eyes burned with something feral. He cupped Dave’s arse in one hand and the bulge in his jeans in the other, rubbing it. Dave moaned and started pressing kisses to the older man’s neck, nipping at the skin there. Slavkin pressed him harder up against the door, groaning. Their lips met again as Slavkin gripped Dave’s arse tight and trailed kisses down Dave’s throat and along his jaw.

“Bedroom?” Dave asked breathlessly.

Slavkin licked his lips. “Yes. Bedroom.”

Hand in hand, they walked down the hallway, kissing every few steps. Slavkin pressed Dave against the bedroom door, kissing him deeply, hands gripping the back of his leather jacket tightly. He fumbled for the doorknob and opened the door, pushing Dave inside. Both men kicked their shoes off and Slavkin sat down on the bed, Dave straddling his waist easily, tugging at the hem of his sweater incessantly. Slavkin froze up suddenly and Dave felt him tense up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Slavkin answered. “It’s just that it’s been a long time since I’ve been...with anybody, let alone with a man. I don’t want to scare you off.”

Dave frowned and cupped Slavkin’s cheek gently in his palm. “You won’t scare me off, Slav, I promise.”

Slavkin let out a long deep breath and nodded confidently. Dave smiled and kissed him again. He let the older man push his leather jacket off his shoulders, down his arms, to the floor beside the bed. Slavkin’s jacket and then his sweater followed suit. He sat up against the headboard, Dave still straddling him as they kissed and his long fingers loosened Slavkin’s tie, pulling it free and tossing it aside. 

“May I?” Slavkin asked, tugging at the hem of Dave’s shirt. 

Dave nodded and raised his arms up. Slavkin pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. The older man’s eyes were dark and earnest as he placed his hands on Dave’s bare chest, running his palms across the warm skin.

“Jesus Christ, look at you,” Slavkin breathed reverently. “You’re a vision, Dave.”

The younger man blushed but then moaned as Slavkin began kissing his neck and chest, running his hands up Dave’s back. He threaded his fingers through Slavkin’s soft curls as the older man took a nipple between his lips and sucked. Dave moaned loudly, pulling at Slavkin’s hair, earning a deep groan. The older man rolled them over so that Dave was pinned beneath him. The younger man reached out and started unbuttoning his lover’s shirt, tossing it away.

“You’re gorgeous, Slav,” Dave whispered, running his hands across his lover’s warm chest and his belly.

The American blushed and kissed his lover’s neck to hide it. Dave fumbled for his belt but it was no easy task with Slavkin kissing and biting his neck, leaving marks and nibbling his ear. He joined Dave in undoing his jeans and pulled them down his legs, along with his boxers. 

“Beautiful,” Slavkin murmured as his eyes hungrily roved Dave’s fully naked form.

“I want to see all of you,” Dave said, placing his hands on Slavkin’s belt. “Please?”

Slavkin nodded and rolled away onto his back, undoing his trousers shakily. Dave stepped in to help him and slowly slid the trousers and briefs down Slavkin’s thighs, his legs, and off the bed. Both men held still, drinking each other in. Dave placed his hands on Slavkin’s chest and kissed him deeply.

“How do you want to do this?” Slavkin whispered against their lips. 

“I want you inside me,” Dave whispered back. “I want to ride you, Slav, please. Let me ride you.” He smirked, eyes gleaming mischievously. “But first I want to taste you, love.”

Slavkin moaned as Dave kissed down his chest, licked around his nipples, drew circles along his belly with his agile tongue, all the way down to where Slavkin’s heavy erection was leaking against his navel. Dave kissed his thighs, rubbing them reverently.

“Your thighs are perfect, love,” he whispered. “Everything about you is.”

Slavkin opened his mouth to reply but it died on his lips as Dave put his mouth around his cock, sucking languidly. Slavkin pulled on his boyfriend’s hair, his toes curling as he moaned and gasped in pleasure. Dave’s mouth was warm and wet, his tongue deftly lapping at the leaking head and wrapping around the shaft. 

“Dave, please, oh, fuck,” Slavkin groaned, heat building in his core. “I’m gonna come, Dave, I’m close. I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Dave pulled off, lips red and swollen, eyes dark and heavy with lust. He crawled back up Slavkin’s body and kissed him. The older man moaned, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. 

“Lube?” Dave asked when they parted.

“Nightstand,” Slavkin replied.

Dave reached over toward the nightstand beside the bed and rummaged around in the drawers until he procured a bottle of lubricant. 

“Condoms?” he asked.

“I don’t have any,” Slavkin admitted. “Never thought I would need them to be honest.”

Dave furrowed his brow before he grinned. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and removed his wallet from one of the pockets. He rifled through it before he removed a few condoms and tossed his wallet back to the floor. He selected one condom and set the rest on the nightstand. Slavkin raised his eyebrows and Dave blushed.

“I had some in case things happened during our third date,” he explained. “I mean, I didn’t expect things to happen but in case they did I thought it was better to be prepared.” He blushed deeper.

Slavkin chuckled and kissed his hot cheek. “One step ahead, eh?”

He picked up the lube and flipped the cap open, drizzling some onto his fingers. He knew how to do this but it had been a long time since he’d done it. He rubbed Dave’s hip with his other hand.

“This might hurt a little,” Slavkin warned. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“Yeah,” Dave replied. “I trust you.”

Slavkin nodded and caressed his lover’s arse, lightly touching the furled, tight entrance between his cheeks. He kissed Dave’s chest as he pushed one finger in. Dave tensed up and inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure and burning. Slavkin kissed his jaw and ear.

“Relax, Dave, relax,” he whispered. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Dave nodded and let out a deep breath, relaxing his muscles and allowing Slavkin’s finger to move further inside his hole. One finger became two, then three. Dave moaned and rocked his hips, impaling himself on his lover’s clever fingers. He felt like a live wire, taut and ready to explode at the first spark. His cock wept fluid onto his slender stomach.

“I want you inside me, Slav,” Dave whined, kissing his lover’s neck. “Please, fuck me.”

Slavkin growled, sending shivers down Dave’s spine. He opened the condom with his teeth and tossed the wrapper aside. Their eyes met, dark and full of lust as Dave slipped the condom over Slavkin’s cock. He hovered over his lover’s erection and slowly sunk down onto it, moaning loudly. Slavkin dug his nails into Dave’s thighs, guiding him until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover’s pliant body.

“Oh, my, fuck, you are so big,” Dave keened. “So thick. I feel so full, Slav.”

He started to move, rising himself up and slamming back down. Slavkin dragged his nails down Dave’s back, adding to the scratches already there. The bed began to rock and quake with their movements. Dave planted his hands on Slavkin’s chest and rode him with abandon, throwing his head back, moaning loudly. Slavkin buried his face in Dave’s neck, leaving bites and hickeys in his wake. He sounded like an animal, grunting and growling as he fucked up into Dave, squeezing his arse.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that, Slav,” Dave gasped. “Oh, God, you’re gonna make me come!”

Slavkin growled against his neck and took Dave’s cock in hand, stroking him in time. He hit Dave’s prostate and the younger man cried out, his back arching, his whole body shaking as his muscles tensed up. His orgasm crashed through him like a train, his cock spurting hot white come over Slavkin’s fist and his own belly. Slavkin sank his teeth deep into the skin above Dave’s collar bone, muffling his yell as he came inside the condom, Dave’s arse tightening around him like a vise. They collapsed against the bed and each other, panting, their skin slick with sweat and come.

“That was bloody…” Dave sighed. “That was bloody amazing, Slavkin.”

“Yeah, it was,” Slavkin agreed, petting Dave’s back.

He carefully pulled out and Dave grunted at the loss. Slavkin removed the condom and tossed it into the trash can, then left the room for a minute, returning with a wet flannel. He cleaned Dave’s belly of sweat and come, then wiped himself down. Dave sighed, feeling tired and satiated. Slavkin laid beside him and pulled the heavy covers over them. Dave nuzzled into Slavkin’s broad chest with a sigh, feeling fingers carding through his messy hair.

“You can stay right?” Slavkin asked, quietly.

“Yeah,” Dave replied. “I’ll stay all night if you want me to.”

He felt Slavkin smile against his forehead and press his lips there gently. Dave fell asleep quickly, lulled by the warmth of his lover’s body and the beating of his heart, the rise and fall of Slavkin’s chest as he fell asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Slavkin woke up the next morning feeling more well-rested than he’d ever felt in his life. Did he even take an Ambien last night? He looked over, his vision blurry without his glasses, and spotted the familiar pill bottle on the nightstand. It was on its side, though, knocked over, beside a tube of something else and his glasses. He reached over and picked them up, putting them on. His vision cleared and he was able to identify the bottle of lube beside his Ambien bottle. He definitely hadn’t taken his usual meds last night. Slavkin grinned and rolled over, expecting to find a warm body beside his own. Instead, as he ran his hand across the bed, he felt warm but empty sheets.

Slavkin raised his head up from the pillow, looking at the empty side of the bed. The sheets were still mussed and the pillow showed a clear indentation, but there was no one there. Slavkin bit his lower lip and sat up, the covers falling away from his body. He looked down at himself and saw evidence of the night before-scratches on his chest, bites around his nipples, across his belly. He ran his fingers through his curls and blushed a little, but he felt like a stone had settled into his heart as he looked at the empty side of the bed again. Where was Dave?

‘Is he ashamed of last night?’ Slavkin thought. ‘Maybe he had to get back to his kids, but why wouldn’t he say goodbye?’

The American looked around at the floor and spotted their clothes, littering the carpet beside the bed. Most of Dave’s clothes were still there-his leather jacket, crumpled beside his shirt, his shoes, haphazardly kicked aside, his boxers, but his jeans were missing. Slavkin’s own clothes were still strewn across the floor and the door was shut. He sighed heavily and got out of bed, feeling relaxed but also confused. As Slavkin opened the bedroom door, however, he heard noises coming from the kitchen and a delicious smell wafting down the hallway. The older man raised his eyebrows and pulled on his briefs before leaving the bedroom.

He stopped at the bathroom and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His curls were wild and tangled from sleep and other activities, his lips still red and kiss-bitten, hickeys lining his neck, a dark bite showing in the divot where neck meets shoulder. Slavkin traced the mark with a soft chuckle and continued on his way to the kitchen. When he reached the end of the hall and turned the corner, the smell grew stronger. Slavkin stood in the living room, just outside the kitchen, watching and absorbing the sight before him. 

Dave stood before the stove, wearing only his jeans, which were slipping down his narrow hips. His tawny hair was ruffled and messy, haloed by the early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. He seemed to be cooking, though Slavkin couldn’t see exactly what, but it smelled amazing either way. He was more focused on the scratches running down the length of Dave’s back, the small bruises at his hips, peeking out each time his jeans slipped down. Slavkin knew that the newer, redder scratches were his, but the more faded ones were from Dave’s night with Cheryl. Just that name made Slavkin’s blood boil and sent a bolt of jealousy through his heart, the very thought of her touching Dave, kissing him, even, making him nearly crazy.

He must have made some sort of noise or alerted Dave to his presence because the younger man suddenly turned around, looking surprised. He smiled, those beautiful brown eyes shining as he did so. He had bites along his neck too, a rather large one near his sharp collar bone the most prominent. As he turned around, Slavkin spotted a waffle iron plugged in beside the stove, a saucepan of maple syrup boiling lightly on the stove, two plates lined with the remaining fresh, sliced fruit from the fridge.

“Good morning,” Dave greeted. “You were still sleeping when I woke up, so I thought I’d cook us something.” He deftly tossed the spatula he was holding up into the air lightly and caught it. “You didn’t have a lot for me to work with, but I was able to make some waffles from scratch. The tea is almost ready too. I don’t have to be home for a while so-”

Whatever else Dave planned to say was caught off by Slavkin striding across the room and pinning him up against the counter beside the stove. Dave’s eyes widened momentarily as he wrapped his arms around Slavkin’s shoulders. The older man stared into his lover’s handsome face, studying him almost hungrily before kissing Dave passionately. The younger man tensed up for half a second before he hummed and relaxed into the kiss, carding his fingers through Slavkin’s curls. The older man held his lover’s hips, pressing his fingers into the bruises there. Dave dropped the spatula onto the counter, moaning slightly as Slavkin nipped at his bottom lip.

“Good morning,” Slavkin murmured when they drew apart. “Breakfast smells good by the way.”

“Thanks,” Dave replied, stroking the base of Slavkin’s neck.

Slavkin ran one hand up his lover’s smooth stomach, up to his chest. Dave’s breath hitched as his lover circled one of his nipples. 

“Can this be reheated?” Slavkin asked, switching off the stove.

“Yeah,” Dave replied. “Take me back to bed.”

Slavkin growled approvingly and, with strength he didn’t know he had, hoisted Dave up off the floor, kissing him deeply. Dave wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist, moaning into the kiss. Slavkin carried his lover back to the bedroom and set him down on the bed. Dave looked even more beautiful spread out on the bedsheets, his erection tenting his jeans. He grinned teasingly and ran his hand up and down his body, biting his lip. Slavkin kissed down his boyfriend’s body and peeled Dave’s jeans off in one smooth move. 

“You are so gorgeous, Dave,” Slavkin breathed, kissing his lover’s slender thighs. “So sexy. Suave. Perfect.” He pressed kisses to Dave’s skin with each compliment. 

“Slav,” Dave gasped, gripping his lover’s curls. “Please.”

Slavkin looked up into his lover’s burning eyes. Dave was propped up on his elbows, his lips red and perfect from their kisses, flushed down to his chest. Slavkin sucked marks into Dave’s inner thighs and got closer to his lover’s cock, which was hard and leaking against his belly. The older man wasted no time in taking his boyfriend into his mouth, sucking with every upstroke, humming at the taste and feel of Dave’s length in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Slav,” Dave swore, pulling on Slavkin’s hair and arching his back. “Your mouth-Christ-it feels so good. So warm and wet.” 

Slavkin moaned and kept sucking, letting Dave’s grip on his hair guide his movements. Dave was moaning and gasping, his toes curling as Slavkin worked him. The older man relished the sounds his lover was making but they weren’t enough. He pulled off and stood up, his knees aching slightly from being on the floor, and pulled off his briefs. His cock sprung up against his belly, pearlescent liquid beading at the tip. Dave licked his lips and made a ‘come here’ gesture as he pushed himself further up the bed, against the pillows. Slavkin crawled up his lover’s body, kissing and licking and biting, until he reached Dave’s lips.

“Take me,” Dave moaned as Slavkin nibbled his ear. “Please, Slavkin, please-” Dave keened as his lover bit his neck. “Oh, fuck, love, please.”

Slavkin licked his lover’s neck and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, as well another condom. They made love passionately, slowly, nothing rushed or frenzied. Dave held Slavkin’s face as they kissed, legs around his lover’s hips, his other arm thrown across the older man’s shoulders. Slavkin’s thrusts were strong but gentle, hitting Dave’s sweet spot each time. He wanted to make his lover come first, make him make more of those perfect noises. Slavkin took Dave’s cock in hand and sucked on his earlobe, making the younger man whine and dig his nails into his lover’s skin. When Dave came, his muscles clamped like a vise around Slavkin’s cock, milking him as the older man spilled his own orgasm into the condom.

They collapsed against the bed and Slavkin carefully pulled out, kissing Dave when he whined at the loss. He cuddled closer to his lover as they laid beneath the covers again. Slavkin relished the feel of it, the warmth and scent of Dave’s skin, soft hair tickling his face, the puff of breath against his ear. He kissed Dave’s hair and stroked his scratched-up back, feeling himself drifting off to sleep again, soothed by the sound of his lover’s even breathing. 

A repetitive beeping sound broke into Slavkin’s sleep. He groaned as he stirred awake, wrapped around Dave, who was still asleep. He made a soft sound of protest when he felt Slavkin moving and rolled away onto his stomach, arms wrapping around the pillow tucked beneath his head. Slavkin smiled and stroked his lover’s messy hair, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed but curious about the noise he was hearing. He got out of bed, pulling the blankets over Dave and kissing his head. Slavkin pulled on some clean briefs and his robe, tying the belt before leaving the bedroom. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like it had been a while. 

The sound was coming from his study. He opened the door and realized with a jolt that it was his laptop. Audrey was requesting a video chat. Slavkin rushed toward the desk and sat down, hitting accept quickly. His daughter’s face appeared on the screen. She looked annoyed but relieved, her long red hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Dad, there you are,” she said. “I’ve been trying to call you for the past three hours.”

“Three hours?” Slavkin repeated. He glanced at the time in the corner of the screen. It was already eleven in the morning. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I didn’t hear the laptop.”

“Obviously,” Audrey replied. “It looks like you’re just waking up. Don’t you have classes today?”

“Not on Thursday mornings,” Slavkin explained. “I have classes later in the afternoon though.”

Henry suddenly appeared on the screen. “Hello, Slavkin.”

“Hello, Henry,” Slavkin replied. “Shouldn’t you both be in school by now?”

“Classes were canceled at my school because some of the teachers went on strike,” Audrey replied. 

“So did some of mine,” Henry said. 

“I see,” Slavkin replied. “Well, thank you for calling.”

“I was concerned about you yesterday, Dad,” Audrey said. “You were so broken up about Dave. But now you seem better. Did something happen?”

“Yes,” Slavkin answered, hesitantly. “It’s a long story. You see-”

He was suddenly cut off when he heard Dave call his name down the hallway. “Slavkin?”

The older man froze up while Audrey and Henry looked at each other, then back at the screen. 

“Did you hear that?” Henry asked.

“Yeah,” Audrey answered. “Who was that, Dad?”

Slavkin wrung his hands and opened his mouth to answer, but never got the change to. Dave sauntered into the room, rubbing his eyes before running fingers through his hair. Thankfully, he’d put his boxers back on, but other than that, he wore nothing. Clear bite marks and finger-shaped bruises showed along Dave’s hips and his neck was on full display. Dark hickeys and bites lined his neck like constellations. He walked up behind Slavkin, half-asleep, and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. 

“There you are,” Dave murmured. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh, my God,” Audrey exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

Dave jumped, his fatigue vanishing in an instant. His eyes widened and he turned redder than a cherry. Slavkin blushed as well, hiding his face in his hands. Henry was laughing now too. 

“I-I, uh, uh,” Dave stuttered. “I’m-I was just-”

He bolted out of the room like it was on fire. Slavkin refused to lower his hands until Audrey and Henry finally stopped laughing. Audrey wiped tears from her eyes, her face flushed. 

“Well, looks like something did happen,” she said. “You and Dave are back together!”

“And they seem to have consummated their relationship,” Henry added. 

Slavkin groaned while Audrey snorted. “We’re just teasing you, Dad. I’m happy you and Dave are back together.”

“Thank you,” Slavkin replied. “So am I.”

“Maybe we should leave you guys to it,” Audrey teased. “I hope you wore protection, Dad. Tell Dave it was nice to kind of meet him.”

She hung up before Slavkin could feel even more embarrassed, if that was even possible. He sighed and closed the laptop.

“You can come back now,” he called.

Dave reappeared in the doorway, now wearing his shirt. He entered the room, his cheeks still red. 

“That wasn’t how I imagined meeting your kids,” he said.

“Me neither,” Slavkin replied. “Now they’re never going to let me live that down. Or, at least Audrey won’t.”

He stood up from the chair and took Dave’s hand. “Maybe next time I can officially introduce you. With more clothes of course.”

Dave laughed and squeezed Slavkin’s hand. They left the study and returned to the kitchen, where they reheated the breakfast Dave had made earlier and ate it at the table. 

“These are great,” Slavkin said as he cut into a waffle. “You really made these from scratch?”

“You’re not the only father who’s good in the kitchen,” Dave teased as he sipped his tea.

Slavkin laughed as well. They finished eating and took a shared shower, then got dressed. 

“I can give you a ride to the university if you want,” Dave offered as he zipped up his jacket.

“I’d like that,” Slavkin replied. “I’ll let you know if I need a ride home too.”

They left the house and rode on Dave’s motorcycle to the university. As Slavkin got off and removed his helmet, Dave smiled at him.

“When can I see you again?” he asked. “When can we do that again?”

“Maybe tonight, if we’re both lucky,” Slavkin replied teasingly. “But maybe we should wait until your kids have more schedule, so you don’t have to worry about getting home or finding someone to watch them.”

“Fair enough,” Dave agreed. “I’ll still see you later though, yeah?”

“Of course,” Slavkin promised. 

They shared a smile and a couple quick kisses. 

“You better go or you’ll be late,” Dave muttered between kisses. 

“I know,” Slavkin replied. 

“So stop.” Dave’s tone was full of laughter.

The older man obeyed reluctantly and kissed his lover’s cheek. 

“See you later,” he whispered.

“Definitely,” Dave agreed.

They parted ways and both men felt lighter than air, grinning like crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

December brought heavy snow and frigid temperatures and a phone call from Lucy, excitedly announcing that the university was releasing students for the holiday break the next week. Dave was just as excited as she was.

“I can’t wait to see you, love,” he said, standing in the kitchen, smiling. “I can come pick you up if you like.”

“That would be great, Dad,” Lucy said. “Tell Evie, Paul, and Ewan that I can’t wait to see them. I’ve got to go. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Dave replied. “I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up and sighed, feeling almost high from how happy he was. Lucy was coming home for the holidays and everything was going great. The kids were doing well in school and the studio was at its busiest due to parents wanting family pictures to send to other relatives. Even better was that he hadn’t seen or heard from Cheryl in almost a month. Hopefully that meant she was preying on someone else. Dave’s mobile chirped in his jeans pocket and he withdrew it after setting the house phone down on the kitchen table. He grinned even wider when he saw the text he’d just received.

‘It gets harder to control the students the closer we get to Christmas break. Maybe I should release them early.’

Dave chuckled and texted Slavkin back. ‘Do I need to come rescue you?’

Slavkin’s reply took a minute. ‘That’s a tempting idea, you and I riding off into the sunset on your motorcycle. I’ll let you know if I need you to storm the castle.’

He ended that with a heart and castle emoji. Dave laughed and sent back a heart of his own. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. He and Slavkin had been dating again for almost three weeks now. While they weren’t together very often, they texted and called each other almost everyday like lovesick teenagers. Dave discovered very quickly that he loved making Slavkin laugh. They often met up only when both their schedules were open, usually during slow afternoons during the week or on weekends if Dave didn’t have the kids. They went to restaurants, museums, the movies, wanting to spend as much together as possible. Dave’s favourite times though, was when he would pick up Slavkin from the university and bring him home.

Those nights usually started out with them lounging in Slavkin’s living room on the couch, drinking tea and talking, or watching TV. All it took was for a touch or a kiss to become a little more sensual, passionate, for things to heat up. Dave found Slavkin extremely attractive in every way, but the older man was especially sexy when he was riled up and disheveled. Seeing him with his nice clothes mussed, his tie crooked, his trousers half open, panting like an animal, never failed to arouse Dave. In bed Slavkin was like another person, rough and insatiable. Dave touched his shoulder and pulled his shirt down a bit, showing off a clear imprint of teeth marks on the top of it.

Dave loved wearing the evidence of his nights with Slavkin-bruises, bite marks, scratches. He loved stripping off for a shower in the morning and pressing his fingers into the finger-shaped, reddish purple bruises on his hips and inner thighs, standing out against his pale skin. It made him feel owned, claimed even, and he loved it so much. He shook his head when he felt a stirring below his belt, reluctantly shifting his focus. He left the kitchen and entered the living room, already mostly decorated for the holidays, paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, shimmery tinsel and wreaths tacked up along the walls in the hallways. The only thing not yet decorated was the large tree in the corner of the room by the window.

Boxes of ornaments were stacked beside it, but Dave didn’t want to start decorating it yet. Not until Lucy was home. It was a tradition that the family all be together before they did. That was why the first few Christmases after Rita’s death had been very hard on the kids and Dave. He straightened the tree's branches, eyeing the one decoration he always placed there first, near the time of the tree-a small, framed photo of Rita, hanging from a velvet ribbon. Dave touched it lightly with his fingertips, a slightly sad, wistful feeling washing over him. 

“I wish you were here,” he whispered. 

He didn’t have long to dwell on that before he checked his watch for the time and left to collect the children from school. They got out a few days before Lucy did. Dave couldn’t wait for them to be together again.

A week later, Dave was waiting eagerly outside the university, standing beside his car despite the frigid air and new snow falling from the thick grey clouds. He kept checking the time on his phone and pacing around to keep warm, excitement buzzing through him. Finally, the university’s clock tolled at four, and students came pouring out of the building and onto the campus. Some rushed to other parents waiting like Dave was. He searched the crowd for Lucy, trying to pick out her face. 

“Dad!” Lucy appeared a few feet across the snow-covered lawn near the gates.

She wore a white coat with a fur-lined hood and black boots, her hair tucked beneath a beanie. She had her backpack over her shoulder and a suitcase in hand.

“Lucy!” Dave exclaimed.

They ran to each other and Lucy leapt into Dave’s open arms. He twirled her around, hugging her back tightly. 

“I missed you so much,” he said, stroking her head. 

“I missed you too, Dad,” Lucy replied, pulling away.

She looked so different than when he’d first brought her there, but she was somehow still familiar. Dave felt emotion welling up inside himself and held back tears as he cupped her face. She hugged him again, even harder, snowflakes catching on her hat, nuzzling him like she did as a child.

“Are the others here?” she asked,

“No, your brothers and sister are back home,” Dave answered. “But they can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see them,” Lucy said. “You ready to go?”

Dave almost said yes, but paused, looking toward the main building on the campus. He handed Lucy his keys.

“Go ahead and start the car,” he said. “I’ll be out in a minute. Just need to nip to the bathroom.”

Lucy nodded and took the keys. Dave walked across the campus, snow crunching beneath his trainers until he entered the warm building. He started walking down the hallway, looking around. He hadn’t been inside since he’d first brought Lucy there, but he was pretty sure he remembered where his destination was. Sure enough he found it, the door wide open. He sauntered up to it and peered around the doorframe. Slavkin stood at his desk, packing things up into his bag. Dave grinned and rapped his knuckles on the doorframe before entering.

“Knock knock,” he said.

Slavkin jumped and looked up, a surprised look on his face. It quickly melted into awe as he smiled, eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

“Dave, you’re here,” he said. 

“I was picking up Lucy,” Dave explained. “Thought I’d drop by to say hello is all. I’m not intruding, am I?”

“Of course not,” Slavkin replied. 

Dave walked across the room and hugged his lover tightly, burying his face in the crook of Slavkin’s neck, inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth. 

“I missed you,” Dave murmured. “It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve been together.”

“We saw each other a the other day,” Slavkin pointed out, 

“Yeah, a whole forty eight hours ago,” Dave agreed. “I haven’t kissed you in ages.”

Slavkin chuckled. “Let’s see if we can remedy that.”

He tilted Dave’s chin up and kissed him. Dave sighed, arms wrapping fully around his lover’s back. Slavkin held his waist, keeping him as close as possible. Things started out chaste until the older man slipped his hands lower, sinking into Dave’s back pockets, cupping his arse through the denim. Dave groaned against their lips, pressing closer to Slavkin until his back hit one of the blackboards. Slavkin nipped his boyfriend’s lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth.

“Easy, Professor,” Dave teased. “Don’t start what you can’t finish. I’d hate to be the reason you’re fired if you fuck me over your desk.”

Slavkin growled lowly, making Dave’s cock twitch. They made out for a long time, panting and moaning. Suddenly though, Dave’s mobile chimed in his pocket and he cursed. He pulled away to check it and saw a text from Lucy.

‘Did you get lost? Where are you, Dad?’

“I should go,” Dave said. “Lucy thinks I’m in the restroom. If I keep her waiting any longer she might come looking for me.”

“We can’t have that,” Slavkin agreed. “I’ll still see you tonight though, right? At Shelley’s Place?”

“Definitely," Dave reassured him. 

Slavkin smiled and they kissed once more, but then the older man sighed as he pulled away. He looked put out.

“What’s wrong, Slav?” Dave asked.

“When are we going to tell your children?” Slavkin asked. “It feels weird that we’re keeping our relationship a secret.”

“I know,” Dave said. “I want to tell them I’m just nervous about how they’ll react. Especially Lucy.” He stroked Slavkin’s cheek. “That doesn’t mean I’m ashamed of you. You know that, right?”

“I do,” Slavkin replied. 

He sounded hesitant. Dave kissed his nose. “How about this? I’ll invite you over for New Year’s and introduce you to the kids. Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Slavkin answered. “Very much.”

“It’s settled then,” Dave announced. “We’ll start the New Year off with a bang.”

Slavkin laughed and kissed Dave’s cheek. “See you later, Dave. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dave replied. “See you at eight tonight.”

Slavkin nodded and they shared one more quick kiss before Dave left. 

Later that evening, with Lucy watching the kids, Dave and Slavkin were sitting in a corner booth at Shelley’s Place, sipping tea and talking. 

“I’m glad we’re still doing this,” Dave said. “I love being here with you.”

“Me too,” Slavkin agreed. “But with you.”

Dave smiled and took another drink of his tea. Slavkin did as well and then stood up.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Dave agreed. “Don’t be long, though.”

Slavkin nodded and vanished from view as he turned the corner to where the restrooms were. Dave looked around the pub, drinking in the atmosphere. It was fairly quiet for a Thursday night, only a few customers and staff members milling about. Dave took another drink of tea.

“Dave? Is that you?” An unpleasantly familiar voice chirped.

He choked on his tea as Cheryl appeared beside the booth. She wore a gaudy red sequined jumper that showed off her midriff and black leggings. Dave groaned and rolled his eyes.

“What do you want Cheryl?” he asked.

“I haven’t seen in ages,” she drawled. “You haven’t been returning my calls.”

“I’ve been busy with stuff,” Dave said. 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow when she spotted Slavkin’s mug. “Are here with someone?”

“Yes,” Dave answered. “He’s just in the bathroom.”

“He?” Cheryl asked, looking confused. “Who’s he?”

“Me,” Slavkin said, appearing behind her, eyes flashing with fury.

Cheryl whipped around, painted eyes widening. Dave snorted as he laughed and stood up, moving past Cheryl to stand beside his boyfriend.

“You remember Slavkin from the single parents meeting a few months ago,” he said.

“Of course,” Cheryl replied slowly. “But-”

“We have to leave now, Cheryl,” Slavkin said briskly. “Lovely running into you again.”

He set some money on their table and put an arm around Dave’s waist, his hand in the right back pocket, looking possessive as he and Dave left the pub. He laughed as they got outside into the brisk air.

“Hopefully that was an obvious enough hint that she’ll finally back off,” Slavkin grumbled.

“I hope she doesn’t,” Dave teased. “I love seeing you jealous.”

Slavkin rolled his eyes and kissed Dave fondly. “Can we see each other again before Christmas?”

“Of course,” Dave said. “When and where?”

“My house on the twenty third,” Slavkin replied. “Our own personal Christmas Eve.”

“Deal,” Dave said, sealing it with another kiss.


End file.
